Falling for a Trickster
by The-Asgardian-Writer
Summary: *SPOILERS* After the Great Freeze, after Elsa ran away and never came back, and after she turned Arendelle back to normal, Elsa turned evil. She meets an Asgardian and makes a deal with him to gain a throne, but...she has to pretend to be his girlfriend AND marry this man she just met for it? A love story with Elsa being evil and a story after Thor: The Dark World with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Hey everyone! I hope you like the story! Just taking a little break on Life with Two Asgardians because I'm kind of on writer's block on that one, but I will continue it! This is going to be an Elsa and Loki ship story that I have been working on for quite some time. I wanted to work on this in 2018, but I couldn't wait that long, so here it is! Also, this is after Thor: The Dark World. *SPOILER* I will be changing a few things...Loki will not be called dead in this story and he will be released from the dungeon after helping Thor stop Malekith in this story as well. Again, hope you like it.**

Elsa was a queen, royalty, a woman, and basically the protector of her kingdom. She had the powers to do such a thing. Anna, her younger sister stood behind her. She was looked up to as well, but she was only a princess. These siblings were complete opposites. Anna was outgoing and Elsa was more kept to herself, but not all the time. Let's do something here though. What if Elsa never came home to stay queen of Arendelle? What if she became evil? Anna tried all she can to convince Elsa to come home, but it never worked. What if Elsa had a love story behind her monstrous self that the Duke of Weaslton had called her? What if Elsa was found by an Asgardian?

It was a cool summer's day in July, but deep within the mountains near Arendelle was not all sunny. There, lived the evil ice queen, Queen Elsa. She had change after the Great Freeze that happened just a year ago. She was able to control her powers and was able to turn Arendelle back to normal. Her hair was black and sharp as she wore an ice crown upon her head. Her face always held a smirk or either a frown. There were rarely any teeth shown from her mouth. She was a beautiful woman, but had the dark and cold heart on the inside. She wore a dress of different shades of blue. There was a necklace laid against her chest of a blue snowflake. Elsa was sitting within her throne of ice, tapping her foot while she had her head laid on her fist in boredom.

"It is such sadness for me to sit here and do nothing. There is a kingdom below my feet pretending there is no existence of me. Not even my little Olaf comes for a visit anymore. What a little sweet traitor he is." Elsa says with a smirk upon her face. She stood on her feet and went for her stairs within her ice castle on the tallest mountain. She had walked into a room with a balcony. Elsa walked onto it and stared out her castle, watching the day go by.

"What can change this boring day into something a little more interesting? I have nobody to talk to, but Marshmallow." Elsa lays her arms on the balcony's icy rail then laid her chin on her arms, bending her back. She closed her eyes and sighs. Then, she heard footsteps behind her and she quickly opened her eyes. Elsa swiftly turns around, shooting ice in the direction of the step from her hands. She stayed in her position of attack with a raised brow.

"I have heard you come in. I am surprised you have passed my snowy guard. Show yourself, now." Elsa demanded, looking around for a body or even a creature of the unknown.

"Guess I have brightened your…boring day, have I not?" A manly voice asked as it echoed within the room.

"No such time for games, Sir. I am more interested in seeing who you are." Elsa answered, still in her same position. Then, there was silence. Elsa stayed cautious, scanned everywhere she can. She thought she was hearing things. _I have lived in this castle for way to long. Now I'm losing my mind,_ She thought, feeling a little nervous not seeing the man anywhere. "Show yourself!"

"You sound a little stressed. You must be upset about something. Tell me…what is rotting your brain?" The man asked in interest, sounding closer than the last time he spoke.

"It's none of your business." Elsa snaps, still in her fighting position as she bit her bottom lip.

The man "ooos" at Elsa then again, the room went silent. So quiet, you were able to hear the wind blow. And being up in the mountains; Elsa thought it would be no such sound she could encounter. She releases her bottom lip.

"What do you want from me?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, I just came here to see the little kingdom at the bottom of the mountains. Then, I noticed this icy fortress shinning tall. I was quite fascinated to come and look at this work of art." The man answers, sounding satisfied. "Not only did this castle catch my eye, a creature made out of snow and ice stood before me, but luckily for me I was able to run around it. I'm guessing that large monster of snow was your protector, yes?"

Elsa stayed silent as the man spoke as she was beginning to lose patience. "You are beginning to irritate me very badly, Sir. State you name at once!"

"Just let me conclude. I didn't even get to describe the beautiful woman on the balcony in a lovely blue dress with gorgeous black hair-"

"You are not getting anywhere trying to compliment me." Elsa bellowed while cutting off the man. She knew herself was blushing, feeling the heat within her cheeks.

"Oh really, well, I'm guessing I'm going to have to uncover and show who I am. I don't think I will be able to get pass someone like you."

Elsa slightly lowers her hands and raises an eyebrow. "I feel as if you are lying at this moment, but very well. I do indeed want to see who you are."

Once again, there was silence in the air as Elsa looked around; waiting for a man to appear in front of her, but nobody stepped into the room before the balcony. _Where is this man,_ She thought while feeling a little scared.

"Turn around." The man says. Elsa eyes widen in surprise and turns around in a flash, taking a shot at the man with ice, but nothing was ahead, but the balcony. Then, she noticed he was leaning on the ice wall from the inside of the room with one leg over the other, arms crossed, eyes closed, and a smirk hiding on his face. "You need to work on your listening and aiming skills."

"Don't tease me." Elsa replies, raising her hands back into its normal fighting position.

"Oh I'm not, just telling you what to fix."

This man was no typical man from Arendelle. He was a white skinned man; tall, handsome while wearing gold, green, and black armor and had long black hair, curly at the tips. Elsa looks at him in disgust while starting to lower her hands back down to her sides. She takes a step back to keep a distance from him.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked, sounding innocent.

The man opened his eyes and introduced the dark green within them. Elsa shivers feeling a sense of darkness or some sort of evil lurking around this man. She felt a cold and empty heart, she felt a connection. The man rose off the wall and stood taller than he really was. Elsa had to look up just to fully give eye contact. She felt weak from his presence as his smirk was beginning to be seen from her eyes.

"I am Loki." The man answers with his eyes dead on her, but Elsa felt them going though her, though her soul, like he was trying to find something of her.

"That name…why does it sound so familiar? I feel like it came from a book my father used to read to my sister and me." Elsa says, suddenly talking to herself out loud as the turns her back from Loki.

Loki slightly tilts his head to show confusion with an eyebrow raised and the smirk gone. Elsa turns around widening her eyes once more in fear. "Oh my goodness…I know who you are."

"Obviously it's not that complicating is it not?" Loki asked moving his head to its normal position, sounding annoyed as if he dealt with this type of situation before.

Elsa takes another step back and raises her hands, eyes still wide filled with terror. "Loki, God of Mischief. The Frost Giant who wants the throne of Asgard."

Loki chuckles at Elsa. "I see someone is in their studies."

"I'm evil, but your stories are greatly wicked."

Loki frowns. "Please don't use such a word. I would rather say that my stories always end with chaos, yes?"

"You are a myth. How can you be standing in front of me? I must be dreaming. Oh, I've lost my mind." Elsa says sadly while walking away again from Loki. Then she froze so suddenly. "Wait a minute. If this isn't a dream, I want to know. Why are you here on Earth or what you call it, "Midgard"?"

Loki stared at her from behind for a moment then he sighs. "I can't believe these words will come out my mouth, but I need your help…Elsa."

Elsa swiftly turns around and covers her mouth as her eyes grew even bigger. She lowers her hands. "How do you know my name?"

"Elsa, I know more than you think and that's just the beginning."

"How much do you know?"

Loki smiles and takes a step forward. Elsa took a step back and raised in hands up in defense. Loki smirks at her.

"Let's us start with your coronation." Loki answers. "Where everything began."

"You have been watching me?" Elsa asked.

"And it was quite interesting to watch you." Loki chuckles out.

Elsa bit her lip and begins to walk out the room. "I need you to leave, Loki. You had enough time watching me every day." Elsa says and stops walking once she was standing by the door.

"Well, I guess you are no longer interested in gaining the throne of a Queen." Loki replies, beginning to walk towards the door.

Elsa stops walking and looks over her shoulder, staring at Loki. "What do you mean by that, Loki?"

Loki smirks at her again and stops walking as well. "Let's make a deal. If you were to marry me so I could have the throne, you become Queen. Won't you help me?"

"Marry you? I just met you and you already have my skin crawling."

"Elsa, think about it," Loki begins to say as he takes a few steps forward towards her. "This is not about becoming a couple, it's about ruling a kingdom. We both want people kneeling to us both and you don't want none of that?"

Elsa stared at him with widen eyes. _I want to rule again more than ever, but…marriage is my only way to do so…_ , "If I wanted to rule a kingdom, I can just return to Arendelle."

"Then…why haven't you?" Loki asked. He shows a grin that splits his lips from his smirk.

"I…"

Loki raises an eyebrow as he slightly lifts his head. "I what, Elsa? Is it because your sister is there and deep down inside of you, you don't want to hurt her? Or, is it because you think you will be killed to get rid of your magic?"

Elsa stayed quiet as she looked down at the ice floor. Loki knew too much of her, she couldn't hide the reason, the excuse to not marry him. Elsa didn't want to marry him. _I want the throne so bad…_

"Why must it be marriage? Could you just kill the king?" Elsa asked then raised her eyes to look at Loki. She takes a step towards him.

"I already have thought of that and that's why I need your help. You must pretend to be good, make my…family be tricked of your lies of turning me into a good man. Then, we earn the throne and your deed will be done."

"Lie of being good? Would that work?"

Loki smirks and raises his hand towards her. "Why don't you come with me to Asgard and see."

Elsa stood there. She looked down at his hand then back at his green, lifeless eyes. Though, she saw a twinkle of mischief shine in them. She slowly raises her hand, takes a few steps to get closer to his hand, and laid her hand gently on top of Loki's. Loki slowly tightens his grip, still staring at Elsa as Elsa stared at the ground. Her heart beats a little faster and her breath felt heavy. Elsa didn't want this, but…she wanted the throne, she wanted attention, and…she didn't want to be alone anymore.

"We are going to teleport there. If I use the Bifrost, we might catch attention." Loki says.

Elsa nods as she still stares at the ground with fear and nervousness. Soon, Loki teleports them, vanishing as green smoke came then disappeared.

 **(A/N): Comment and Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Hey guys! Next chapter! Hope you like it! XD**

Loki and Elsa appeared in a dark tunnel under Asgard. There were a few small cracks in the ceiling, letting in light only in certain parts of the tunnel.

"Here we are." Loki says before looking down at Elsa and smirks. Elsa looks up at him and frowns before noticing they were still holding hands. She yanks her hand from his grip and holds onto her held hand with her other, blushing just a slight as she looked away from his eyes. Elsa still felt his green eyes daggering into the back of her head and a smile of amusement.

"Where are we, Loki?" Elsa asked, still looking away from him, but she had moved her eyes to the ground. She noticed that the ground was a little wet as if water had just recently flowed through the tunnel.

"Like I said before, Asgard, but of course I understand what you are asking. We are under Asgard, within the tunnels. It would be best to teleport here than on the surface where someone could see us." Loki explains then snaps his fingers. Suddenly, a flame appeared hovering over his index finger. Elsa looks up at the flame and her eyes widens with amazement.

"How did you-"

"My pasted Mother had thought me this spell when I was only just a child." Loki answers, interrupting Elsa. "Now, why don't we get to the surface?"

Loki starts to walk deep into the tunnel as Elsa sighs and begins to follow behind. There was silence between them for a few minutes before Loki suddenly stops walking and turns around to face Elsa. Elsa quickly halts her feet before she crashed into Loki's stomach. She takes a few steps back.

"What is it?" Elsa asked with irritation.

"I also forgot to tell you one more thing with this deal." Loki answers as he just stared down at her.

"And that is…?"

"Since my past will ruin the plan of acting as companions from our childhood, we must pretend to be…a twosome for this plan to work." Loki explains.

"Excuse me, did you just say…we need to be a couple?" Elsa asked in shock and takes another step back from just being uncomfortable.

Loki rolls his eyes and sighs. "I as well feel the same way, but if we both want this throne, we must play as a couple."

Elsa frowns. "I'm sorry, but I can't go through with that part of your plan, Loki."

"All because I asked for a simple and extra request?" Loki asked, amused as a smirk reappeared on his lips again.

Elsa clenched her fist with anger filling in her blue eyes. "It's not simple! Do you even know how long this will take? I am not going to be tossed around with a smile upon my face with you! I just met you, I barely know about Asgard, and I still don't understand why I agreed with this damn deal of yours!" Elsa shouts in his face, but Loki stayed still as his smirk faded away. His eyes widens just a little from Elsa's fit.

"Well, I'm sorry. I was only sharing a throne, but if you wish to return to your ice fortress, fine by me. I will show you the way to the Bifrost and Heimdall will do the rest for you to take you home." Loki says then turns back around and continues to walk deeper into the tunnel.

 _What am I doing? I want that throne,_ Elsa thought as she began to bite her bottom lip.

"Wait!" Elsa shouts for him. Loki stops walking, but kept his back towards her so Elsa continues. "I will pretend to be your lover…only for my part of the throne."

Loki grins with a soft sigh that only himself could hear then looks over his shoulder, glancing at Elsa. "Then, follow me."

Elsa nods and rushes after him, walking only three feet behind him.

* * *

Elsa and Loki finally found the way out the tunnels underground and were now on the surface of Asgard. Elsa was astounded of the scenery she had gotten. The kingdom was bigger than Arendelle! And the castle stood taller than Arendelle's castle! What lead to a building that floated over the ends of the kingdom was a rainbow bridge that stretched towards the castle that looked to be built out of gold.

Elsa walks up a few steps of stairs to get to a balcony rail and stared out at Asgard.

"Was this not what you expected?" Loki asked then clenched his hand with the flame, making it go out without leaving a burn on his hand.

"…Not at all…" Elsa answers while gently laying a hand on the rail. She continues to stare out at the kingdom.

"Well, this will be yours if you stick with our deal, Elsa." Loki says then heads towards a bridge to go into the city of Asgard. "Now, why don't we go get you different attire so your shiny blue dress won't grab attention, yes?"

Elsa takes a few more seconds in of staring at Asgard then followed Loki. She stayed behind him instead of beside, still not wanting to look like his lover. Elsa followed Loki towards the castle. There were two guards at the entrance of the castle. Loki grabbed hold of Elsa's arm and yanks her by his side.

"Hey! What are you-" Elsa begins to yell.

"She is visiting." Loki says to the guards.

Elsa stares at Loki with anger in her eyes then she turns them onto the two guards. One of them nods and both guards opens the door to the castle. Elsa yanks her arm away from Loki's grip and stares at him one last time. Loki stood there and glanced back at her from the corner of his eyes as a smirk pulled at his lips, then he walks towards the opened doors of the castle. Elsa lets him take a few steps before following after.

 _This man is so irritating,_ Elsa screams into her thoughts.

"Now, Elsa. This is our background between us." Loki begins to explain as they walked into the castle and into the gigantic throne room.

"Yes?" Elsa answers, but looked around the room in awe. _Is this castle made out of gold?_

There were pillars everywhere and braziers that were either lit or not. The room wasn't even fully caved in by walls and just up ahead was the king's throne. The golden seat had stairs leading up to it, what the pillars were made out of was the same material as the wings behind the throne, and behind the throne were three circular windows. Everything in the room was covered in some sort of Asgardian design. To the right of the throne room were stairs that leads upstairs and a hallway to the back of the castle. A few guards were standing around in the throne room.

"Were you even listening to me?" Loki asked, throwing Elsa out of her daze.

Elsa looks ahead at Loki, but he was walking towards the stairs as Elsa was heading towards the throne. She stops walking and turns around to face him. Loki glances at her, smirking before he turns his head forward and continues on, taking his first step up the stairs. Elsa groans as she rolls her eyes. She chases after him.

"Tell me once more of what you have explained to me!" Elsa yells, finally running up the stairs. She bumps into a guard. She turns her head to the man. "Excuse me." Elsa turns her eyes back up the stairs and spots Loki waiting for her at the top of the staircase, still smirking with his hands behind his back.

"Why should I? You wasn't listening to me in the first place." Loki responds and finally shows a smile.

"Well…" Elsa begins to say while she took her last step up the staircase, a little out of breath. She glares up at him. Loki turns to face her and smirks down at her. Elsa gained a little fear from his height. "…I normally wouldn't listen to an aggravating man like you."

"Well, get used to it if you-" Loki hears someone's footsteps coming up the stairs and pushes Elsa against the wall, raising a hand over her head. He slightly leans in his head.

"What the hell are you-" Elsa yells, but Loki covers her mouth with his other hand.

"Shut up, someone is coming." Loki whispers to her then lowers his hand. Once he saw another guard in his eyesight, Loki slowly leans in his head to make it seem as if he was about to kiss Elsa.

 _Damn it,_ Elsa thought. _He is horrible at acting. We both don't like each other, but…this damn idea has to look real._

Elsa closes her eyes, reaches for Loki's lips, and forcibly kisses him. Loki was in shock, eyes widen from the kiss he wasn't trying to do. Elsa cheeks turned into a light shade of pink. The guard saw the two kiss and chuckles.

"You were always the flirting one, Loki." The guard says before patting Loki's back then leaves them alone.

Loki quickly pulls back from the kiss. "We were not supposed to kiss!" Loki says as a louder whisper. His eyes were still wide with his eyebrows raised.

"If I were you and wanted this plan to work, I will make everything seem real. I am not getting thrown into the dungeon because of your half chances." Elsa says and wipes her mouth, smudging her red-violet lipstick onto the right side of her lips.

Loki adjusts his eyes to their normal size and lowered his eyebrows, then right after he rolls his eyes with a sigh. "Fine." He says while a smile slowly grows. "Also…you smudged you makeup… _Dear_."

Elsa glares at him. "After I get this makeup off, I want to hear again what you have told me. Now, show me the way to the powder room."

"Very well." Loki says and turns around to head down the halls of the second floor in the castle.

Elsa follows him. "Also, I do not want you calling me your "Dear"." Elsa demands. Loki only smirks.

 **(A/N): Comment and Review please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): Third chapter, YAY! XD I also remembered that I should have put this in the first chapter, but if you listen to Atlas by Faux Tales or either Dystopia by Faux Tales, it will make the story seem pretty interesting. I chose these two songs for the fanfic a while ago and I thought they were perfect for this story. I hope you enjoy the chapter and the songs I recommended! :)**

After a little wait for Elsa to finish wiping the make-up off her face and changing into…less attention-getting attire, she steps out the "Powder Room". Loki was leaning against the wall in front of the door with his eyes closed and arms crossed. He opens his eyes to see her, allowing just a small part of the corner of his lip to curve up. Elsa didn't notice his staring as she was looking down at her dress with her sparking blue dress in hand and her crown laid on top.

It was a wavy light blue dress that reaches Elsa's ankles. A lot of her chest was showing, but she had the snowflake necklace laying against it. On the edges of the short sleeves and the bottom of the dress were cut to have flowing strings as Elsa walks. She still had on her frosty heels that matched her dress, her hair was braided, and laid on her left shoulder.

 _This…this is a beautiful dress,_ Elsa thought to herself and raised her eyes to look at Loki, catching him staring at her. His smirk was bigger that it was a moment ago.

"What?" Elsa asked as she frowns at him.

"You look…" Loki begins to answer as he takes a minute to admire the dress while rising up off the wall. "…Enchanting."

"Well…thank-you for the compliment, but I don't want it from someone like you, Loki." Elsa replies as a light blush covered her cheeks.

Loki laughs at her. "Well, why don't I answer all your questions you wanted to ask me in my chamber to keep this secret out of everyone's ears?" He begins to walk smoothly down the hall with his hands behind his back.

 _His chamber,_ Elsa thought. She raises her head and stares at the back of his head.

"…I'm not going to follow you into your bedroom." Elsa says and tightens her grip on her original dress in her hands. Her cheeks were still glowing with a light shade of pink.

Loki stops walking, not turning to face her. "You want answers, yes?"

 _Yes,_ Elsa thought.

"May we go somewhere else where I will feel…" Elsa begins to answer, but loses words. She turns her head to look down at her crown. "…More comfortable?"

Loki sighs and turns around to face her. His left eyebrow was raised. Elsa looks up at him then sighs herself. She begins to walk towards Loki, passing by him.

"Show me where you damn bedroom is, Loki." Elsa says with frustration in her voice. "You are only one trip to the dungeon for me to kill you."

Once Elsa had said that after she passed by Loki, Loki lowers his eyebrow and smirks with his eyes closed. Then, he opens his eyes and follows after Elsa, speeding up his pace to catch up to show the way.

* * *

"Wine?" Loki asked Elsa as they were in his chamber. He holds up two glasses at her with a smile pulling at his lips. Loki's bedroom had one window, one bed, one chimney corner, two chairs, a coffee table between the chairs, a wine bottle rack on the wall, and many, many bookshelves against the walls of his room. His walls were made out of cobblestone as his floors were stone. Many rugs were laid down to keep Loki's feet warm as he walks around the room bare footed.

Elsa was staring at the fire in the chimney corner, sitting down in a chair with perfect posture and her legs crossed. She glances at Loki for a second before returning her eyes back on the fire.

"Very well. This has been one bizarre day anyway, so might as well." Elsa answers as Loki already began walking once she asked for the wine. Elsa gently pulls the glass from his right hand and took a sip of the red wine. Loki turns back around and sits down in a chair in front of her.

"Now tell me, Loki…" Elsa begins to ask, slowly circling her hand with the wine glass. "You have told me I must pretend to be your lover, be a woman who will rid your evil ways, and be your future Queen of Asgard, correct?"

Loki sips his wine. He lowers the glass in his hand, showing a smirk at Elsa. Elsa sighs and continues on.

"Is there anything else I must know?"

"Watch for Lady Sif." Loki answers.

"…That's all?"

Loki opens his mouth to say something, but before his voice could even fly out his mouth, someone knocks at his door.

"Brother! Are you in there?" A man calls with a very deep voice. The man continues to bang on the door a few more times.

"Damn." Loki says to himself, but Elsa still heard him. Loki sets down his glass on the table between him and Elsa, then he stands up and heads for the door.

"What is it, Thor?" Loki calls back.

 _Thor,_ Elsa thought before taking a sip of her wine, still staring at the chair Loki was recently sitting in.

"I heard you have a woman with you! Is she your lover?" Thor asked behind the closed door.

"That's none of your business, Thor! Now, leave me be!" Loki yells, getting annoyed with Thor and with yelling.

"But…I think it would be nice to meet your brother, Loki." Elsa says while setting down her own glass on the table and stood up. She walks over to Loki, smirking. Loki looks back at her and sees her curved lips. He rolls his eyes back at the door, groaning.

Elsa reaches for the knob, but Loki quickly grabs hold of her wrist. Elsa looks up into Loki's eyes as he looked down at hers. Elsa smirk turns into a mischievous smile.

"Why shouldn't I open the door, Loki? Don't you want to see your brother?" Elsa asked him. "He seems like an endearing brother."

"Elsa, mocking me of not wanting my brother in here is not amusing. So, quit your games."

"Brother, is there someone else in there with you?" Thor asked and bangs on the door a few more times as Elsa and Loki stared at one another.

"Let me go." Elsa demands as she finally frowns at him. She tries to use her other hand to try and reach for the doorknob again, but Loki stops that hand as well. His green eyes were shady and frightening as he stared down on her. Elsa stares at them as she felt another chill from Loki's eyes.

 _…_ _Lifeless…,_ she thought.

"…Fine." Elsa snaps and yanks herself out Loki's grip.

"Brother?" Thor called again.

"Come in!" Elsa yells out, smiling.

Loki swiftly grabs Elsa's waist and threw her onto the bed.

"Hey!" Elsa yells before she lands on her back.

Loki then towers over her the second Thor opens the door. Elsa opens her eyes, but they widen in a flash of only seeing Loki on top of her. He was holding her wrists as he stared into her blue eyes. Elsa saw the anger and the displeasure in his.

"Bro-! Oh…my apologies. I…I will come back later, Loki. I will speak with you…then." Thor says embarrassingly before quickly shutting the door.

Once the door closed shut, Elsa pushes Loki by his shoulders as he releases her from his grip. Loki trips over his foot, but maintains his balance.

"Don't you _ever_ get on top of me like that _again_!" Elsa screams at him as she stood up off the bed.

Loki smirks at her. "Well…I guess we are even now, yes?" He asked.

Elsa stares up at him as he stares down at her with the smirk still on his face. The room went silent. All they could hear was the cracking of the fire.

 **(A/N): Comment and Review please and thanks! XD**


	4. Author's Note

**(A/N): Not a chapter…hehe! Sorry! Made you guys jump out your socks, didn't I? ;D Lol, just messing with you all.**

The next chapter is being worked on, don't worry! XD

I just wanted to say that I'm really amazed of how many people are either viewing or visiting this story **around the world**. I didn't expect anyone to be this interested in the ship of Loki and Elsa (Elski) instead of Elsa and Jack Frost (Jelsa)…*whispers* He has the Tooth Fairy… 0_0

Are you guys taking a break from the icy ship the world knows about? Weak Mortals… -_-

Hehe! Just messing! XD

Anyways, I've noticed the most people who are reading it on the charts are coming from the United States, United Kingdom, Canada, and Malaysia! That's great! Thanks a lot from you guys out there, Lol. XD

Haha, anyway thanks a million (if anyone is reading this…) for reading this story, I'm honored. XD

Also, even if you don't have an account, you are still able to comment as a guest to say anything you would like to say about the story! Talk to you all soon, Arendellers and Asgardians! XD

~ The Asgardian Writer

P.S. …What? Are you still reading? Aright, alright…hm…oh! What to know something Loki/Tom Hiddleston fans? When you text your friends and accidentally text "Loki" instead of "Lol", send a text saying…"Loki'D! XD" I do that all the time and it's funny because of their reaction. ;D

 **(A/N): Review and Comment! XD**


	5. Chapter 4

**(A/N): HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! Next chapter! Whoo! XD**

"I can't take this no more! No more moments of humiliation, no more of covering my true identity!" Elsa yells to herself in Loki's bedroom. "But…I want that throne…"

After the incident between her and Loki…and also Thor, Loki demanded Elsa to stay in his room until he returns from speaking with his older brother.

Elsa was sitting in the chair she was originally sitting in with a filled glass of wine. She was a little buzzed from the wine as an hour has passed since Loki left her alone in his room. Finally, Elsa sets down the wine on the table in front of her and sighs.

"I want this curse out of me. Please…I just want to be normal. I wouldn't have to worry about this damn deal and…and…LOKI!" Elsa cries before she yells out Loki's name, clenches her fist, and slams them down on her legs. Ice shot from her two middle knuckles from both hands and hits the wall ahead, freezing the wall with ice crystals. Tears formed in Elsa's eyes, dripping into her lap as she clenches her teeth; her whole body was tense, filled with sorrow. "…Conceal…don't feel…don't feel this terrible pain of not being accepted…but…but why should I care? Why am I evening caring? I'm independent. I don't' need anyone to tell me who I need to be."

Elsa wipes her tears and stands up on her feet. Her body relaxes; her teeth and hands loosen. She quickly heads for the door, opening it, leaving the room, and closes the door behind herself silently. Before she could even take a step down the hall, someone caught her.

"…Who are you?" Someone asked Elsa to the right of her. The person had a female voice, a little deep, but…female.

Elsa turns her head and her eyes met contact with some woman's brown eyes. The woman looked tired and a little unfocused. She had long, brown, and curly hair that reached her breast and it slightly covered her face from its volume. There is a little mole on the right side of her nose. Elsa takes a quick glance of her armored attire of silver and red. The chest part of the outfit were chains as the armor short-sleeve top was connected to it. Her wrist were covered in red and silver arm covers, but some skin was shown above the elbow. The woman wore a leather red skirt that reached at the mid of her thighs, showing a little leg skin. Though, past the knees, she wore tall armored boots of silver. She had a long sword in her right hand, tightly clenched hand on it.

"I said who…are you?" The woman says, snapping Elsa's eyes back up at her eyes.

"I…I'm sorry." Elsa answers, nervously. _Stay in cover,_ Elsa thought.

"Still not the answer I wanted."

"Oh…um…my name is Elsa."

"What were you doing in Loki's chamber?"

Elsa loses words. "I…I…um…" Elsa tries to speak, but no sentences were formed. She began to get a headache as she began to think to herself. _Damn it! Too much wine…come on Elsa. Say something!_ "I was waiting for him inside because we were recently talking, but Thor had interrupt us to speak with him and I have been waiting since. I only wanted to leave the room for some…fresh air."

"Oh, you must be his lover. So the rumor is true."

Elsa stays quiet.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. You seem more…less suspicious than Loki is."

 _Should I say thank-you,_ Elsa thought. Her head begins to throb again.

"Um…may I know your name?" Elsa asked as she finally turns her whole body to face her.

The woman stares at her, now looking focused and seeming to now have a little suspicion. Elsa tensely looks away then looks back.

"…Sif." The woman finally answers.

Elsa eyes faintly widens in surprise. She began to remember what Loki said to her.

 **"** **Now tell me, Loki…" Elsa begins to ask, slowly circling her hand with the wine glass. "You have told me I must pretend to be your lover, be a woman who will rid your evil ways, and be your future Queen of Asgard, correct?"**

 **Loki sips his wine. He lowers the glass in his hand, showing a smirk at Elsa. Elsa sighs and continues on.**

 **"** **Is there anything else I must know?"**

 **"** **Watch for Lady Sif." Loki answers.**

 **"…** **That's all?"**

 _She already seems suspicious of me,_ Elsa thought. Then, there was a strong stinging pain from the headache and Elsa reached for her head. "Ouch!"

"Are you alright?" Sif asked. She sets her sword down on the floor and reaches out for Elsa, but Elsa throws up a hand for her to halt.

"I'm fine." Elsa sighs. She lowers her hands once the pain died down a little. "I…I just need to go outside."

Then, without saying "goodbye", Elsa leaves Sif alone, turning around, and heads down the hall.

* * *

 _Maybe I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since I was in my ice castle,_ Elsa thought as she headed down the stairs to the throne room. Once she made it to the last two steps, she bumps into some large man.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." The man says.

"You're fine." Elsa says with a grin growing on her lips.

The man had blue eyes with a lot of spice-orange colored hair from the top of his head, under his nose, and on his chin. His beard is so long, the man had tied it into a ponytail while the hair on his head was tied into a very small bun, but most of it was hanging down. The man's outfit was made out of leather and as normal in Asgard, silver armor. His outfit covered his full…thick body as he wore leather boots. The undershirt that is long-sleeve was leather with the armor on top. The man also seemed to look as if he was wearing a leather skirt that reached his knees, but he was also wearing leather pants under it.

"Volstagg, you need to watch where you are going next time, but you are right. With that stomach I don't think you would have seen her." Another man that was shorter than the other one says. He even seemed a little younger than him and also…a little more handsome.

The man who is named Volstagg turns to the man. "Will you shut up about my stomach?" He shouts, but the other man only smiles at him before glancing back at Elsa.

"Hello…I'm Frandral." The man says before he takes Elsa's hand and kissed it. Volstagg pushes him back as Elsa quickly retreated her hand to her side and stares at Frandral, fearfully.

Frandral had brown eyes, short, blond hair, and a brown mustache and a beard that connects. Again, his outfit had armor, but it also had metal and cotton. His armor was on his shoulders, wrist, and chest with spiral designs of gold color. There were four chains hooked on his chest armor. His coat under the shoulder armor, but over the chest armor had a cape of blue and green. His cotton pants were grey and black that was tucked inside his black cotton boots.

Volstagg and Frandral was rambling on about something until Elsa lightly taps Volstagg shoulder. The men both glanced back at Elsa.

"Um…do you know where the kitchen is in this castle?" Elsa asked.

"Follow me!" Both Volstagg and Frandral shouts, startling Elsa. Then men looks at one another, frowning.

"Why don't I take Elsa off your hands, Men?" A man says behind Elsa.

Elsa runs down the last two steps and looks back, seeing Thor and Loki standing before her.

Thor had blue eyes, long, blond hair, and a beard and mustache just like Frandral, but blond as well. He was wearing a full leather suit, but the only armor he had was the circles on his sleeveless top of golden and black. On his wrist were red, black, and golden arm covers. Lastly, the black leather pants tucked inside his half silver armor and leather boots and the mighty Mjolnir in his hand.

"And why should we?" Frandral asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

Loki smirks and takes a step down the stairs. "She's mine."

" _She_ …is your lady friend?" Volstagg asked, pointing at Elsa, but kept his eyes on Loki.

"Elsa is Loki's lover. I am also surprised as much as you are." Thor replies, glancing at Loki.

"Why would you all be surprised?" Elsa asked. All the men looks at her.

"…You're mortal." Thor answers. "Loki is known to be a flirt, but…with a _mortal_? It's not him."

Loki rolls his eyes and sighs. He walks down the rest of the stairs and leans against the wall.

"Also, Father would like to meet you during dinner tonight, Elsa." Thor adds.

"When will dinner be?" Elsa asked, feeling the silent grumbling in her stomach.

"At sunset."

Elsa turns around to look out at the openings of the throne room to look for the sun. It was almost sunset. _I could probably wait until dinner,_ she thought and turned back her head to look at Thor. The headache was coming back. "Very well. I will like to freshen up before dinner." Elsa says before she looks to Loki. "Loki, mind helping me find another dress to wear for dinner? I would like to look nice when I first meet your father."

"He's-" Loki begins to say.

"Loki." Thor shouts, cutting him off the second he heard his voice.

Loki glances at Thor with a little angered position, but quickly calmed down with a sigh, rolling his eyes towards Elsa. He raised up off the wall and raised his hand to Elsa. Elsa grabs his hand and Loki escorts her up the stairs. Thor watches them as Volstagg and Frandral stared at Thor.

 **(A/N): Comment and Review please and thanks. :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**(A/N): Hey everyone! New chapter! Also, I have to announce that I'm going to not continue with Life with Two Asgardians, but if there is anyone who still wants me to continue please let me know. Thanks and hope you like this new chapter! XD**

"We have to cancel this dinner with your father!" Elsa yells at Loki as they were back in Loki's bedroom. She had changed out from her dress and put on another one that was a dark turquoise. The white sleeves where short on the shoulders, but was pulled towards the back like a scarf, connected to the end of back of the dress. Diamonds where put on the connection area of the breast coverings and the sleeves, also the mid of the breasts. Under the breast was silver armor covered in more diamonds. Passed that was the rest of the turquoise dress that reached the floor. Elsa was still wearing her snowflake necklace, but she changed out her icy heels and into silver flat sandals that had a ribbon wrapped up her legs until it almost reached her knees.

"Why should we?" Loki asked as he was sitting down on his bed, raising an eyebrow.

Elsa was standing in front of him with her hands together, nervously. Her eyes were big and she was slightly shaking, but Loki was not able to see it.

"He is your father! He will judge me! He will already think I'm evil and I _am_ , Loki." Elsa answers before raising one of her hands and began to nibble at her thumb nail like she always does when she's stressed or nervous. Although, she also bites down at her bottom lip as well.

"First of all, he's not my father. Now, he is a judge when it comes to me." Loki replies before he shows a smirk for his last sentence. He stands up, startling Elsa again with his height.

"Loki, this is not a jest to me. If I'm thrown into the dungeon because of your foolish plan of earning the throne, I will have my vengeance on you." Elsa retorts as the hate leaks out with her words.

Loki laughs. "Oh, you do know I'm a god, yes?" His smirk was now a toothy smile, forcing Elsa to finally break.

Elsa raised her left hand and slapped him hard as she could on his cheek, but Loki did not shout from pain or either wince. He was surprised as he slowly turned his now infuriated green eyes back down on her. Loki smile had vanished.

"I do…and that means the pain will last longer." Elsa answers as she lowers her hand to her side, staring up into Loki's eyes with a smirk appearing on her face.

Loki keeps his stare back on her as if he was about to kill her that moment, but a quick smile shows on his face. "And yet you still want the throne, but the only way to earn that throne is through Odin's trust." He says.

Elsa lost her smirk the second he finished his sentence and grabbed his arm, yanking him down so close to her face that it was only enough space for a kiss. Loki didn't react to the pull, but his smile was now a smirk. "I want to earn the trust and the throne without sharing a dinner with the damn king." She replies before she shoves him away. Loki quickly catches his fall before he begins to laugh as he rose to his full height.

"I don't think there could be any other way than that, Elsa." He says.

"I will make one." Elsa snaps with determination in her voice.

Loki chuckles as he walks towards the fireplace.

"I am serious, Loki."

"You are always serious."

Elsa stayed quiet after he said that, so Loki smirks as he takes a seat in a chair. Suddenly, they heard a soft rumble and Elsa quickly lays her hands on her stomach.

"That must be your stomach." Loki says as he takes a glance back at her. Elsa keeps her mouth shut as she gains rosy cheeks, so Loki turns his head to stare into the fire.

Elsa glances at him as she lowers her hands to her sides. Then, she takes a seat on the bed in front of her. She crosses her legs and sighs, then she returns her eyes back on Loki. He was still staring into the fire as he was still wearing the same armor when they first met.

Black leather and green cotton long sleeve shirt that reaches the knees, a coat of rusty gold armor that as well has black leather and green cotton attire sown into it. A black armor plate sits on Loki's chest that was connected with the shirt. On his long sleeves were long golden arm covers. He wore black pants and black boots that almost reaches his knees.

"What are you thinking about, Loki?" Elsa asked as she moved her eyes towards Loki's. She sees he blinks a few times then turns his head to look back at her, then returns his eyes back onto the fire.

"Why are you asking?" Loki asked.

"…To pass time on waiting on the king to get ready for the dinner tonight."

Loki sighs before getting up and walks to the bed. "May I sit?"

"Isn't it your bed?"

Loki takes a seat beside her and puts his hands together as he looks down at his feet. There was silence between them once more.

"…What is your mother like?" Loki asked, keeping his eyes on the ground.

Elsa turns her head to look at him and stares. Loki notices the silence from her and looks up at her. Elsa turns her eyes on the ground and sighs.

"My mother was wonderful, beautiful, and would always kept both my sister and I laughing and giggling when we were just a child. Even though the curse I have today haunted me, my mother had some way to keep me happy. She died when I was eighteen. As well with my father during a ship wreck. They were going to my cousin's wedding in Corona." Elsa explains to him and the silence returned. "…Um…what about your mother?"

"She's dead…both of them if I'm correct." Loki quickly answers, turning his eyes away from Elsa.

"What do you mean, "both"?"

"Jotunheim and Asgard went into war when I was just a newborn. My mother left me on a rock. I was supposed to be dead that day, but Odin had found me as I cried. His wife, Frigga was my adopted mother who taught me the spells of a sorcerer as I grew to who I am today. She was murdered by Dark Elf from Svartalfheim only a few months ago."

"…You never did answer my question, Loki." Elsa says once Loki finally relaxed from the pain in his heart. Loki looks to her.

"Excuse me?" Loki asked her with an eyebrow raised. He looked pretty offended.

"I mean…you never told me how your mother was like…you only told me what had happened to her."

Loki's insulted expression disappeared and the second it did, someone knocks on the door. As Loki still stares at Elsa, he calls for whoever knocked.

"The king is ready to begin dinner." The voice of a man answers.

"We are coming." Loki says to the door then turns his eyes back to Elsa. He caught her staring back at him, startling her. Elsa looks ahead. "Elsa?"

"Yes?" Elsa asked, her eyes still looking ahead.

"Give me your hand." Loki says before raising his hand out for her.

"Why?"

"I want you to see something."

Elsa looks back at him and it was her turn to raise an eyebrow, but she slowly sets her hand in his.

"Now, put snow between our hands." Loki says.

Elsa sighs and does what he says. The second she did, Loki's hand began to turn a dark shade of blue. Elsa shrieked and retreats her hand. Loki covers her mouth with his other hand.

"Watch." Loki says in a whisper.

Elsa pushes his hand away and sighs again. She looks back down at his hand and noticed the blue skin continues under his clothes, so she looks up into his eyes and flinches from the blood shot eyes he suddenly had. His face was now blue with markings on his face. _What the hell_ , Elsa thought.

"W-what are you?" Elsa asked, her eyes widening in disbelief.

Loki shows a small smile as his normal skin and eye color slowly returned. "I'm what you told me I am…"The Frost Giant who wants the throne of Asgard"."

 **(A/N): Comment and Review! Thanks! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**(A/N): Hey! So sorry for making you wait! XS I have been so busy, but here it is! Hope you like it! XD I found it a little amusing, hehe!**

"Would you like to hold my hand, Dear?" Loki teased Elsa as they walked through the hallways of the castle, heading to the dinner room.

"I'm not in the mood for games, Loki." Elsa says coldly with her arms crossed nervously.

"Are you now? Is it because of this dinner you are about to have? I thought you would worry about eating more than meeting Odin."

Elsa glances at Loki from the corners of her eyes. She saw Loki's smirk appearing on his lips. _Such a cocky man, aren't you_ , Elsa thought before looking back ahead. They both grew silent within the halls. A few people passed them, forcing Elsa to take Loki's arm. Finally, they made it to the dinner room's large, golden doors. Elsa released Loki's arm and stared at the doors in awe. _These are a little bigger than the front doors of the castle_ , Elsa thought as she fiddles with her hands.

"You seemed to be more in admiration with the doors than the food you haven't seen." Loki laughs.

Elsa looks to him. "Says the one who was trying to soften me with a compliment when we first met. I'm guessing you are like that with all women, yes?"

Loki gets confused. "…I don't see the similarity here…"

"There were none. I was only mocking you just as you did with me."

Loki narrows his eyes and stares down at her as Elsa begins to smile with a soft giggle escaping her mouth. Then, the doors to the dinner room opens with loud creaks. Both Loki and Elsa look ahead to see who was already in the room, but it was only the guards that guarded the doors. Loki walks in, leaving behind Elsa. _Keep your cover, damn it_ , Elsa thought as she followed after him with a sigh. She wanted to grab his arm, but she didn't want any pink showing on her cheeks from her only trying to keep her cover.

The room was not as big as Elsa thought it would be, but the golden table was long enough for about thirty people to sit. A large chandelier was hung overhead that was shaped as the castle. As two guards on each side guarded the towering doors from opposite sides of the long dinner table, the table was already set up for four. There were no food on the table yet. On one side of the room was an opening to a long bridge that leads to a balcony.

Elsa was about to take a seat when Loki quickly grabbed her by her arm. Elsa almost tripped over her foot, catching her balance.

"What?" Elsa asked rudely. She almost yanked her arm away, but remember the guards were in the room.

"We must wait for the king to join us for dinner before we can take our seats." Loki explains and releases her arm.

Elsa glares at him, but knew she couldn't say a single insult to him. "My apologies." She sighs. She straightens to her height and lays her hands against her stomach. She and Loki both stared out at the opened door to the balcony. A breeze was coming in, but it didn't bother them…except one guard.

Elsa glances down at Loki's stomach and slowly raised her eyes to his. It takes a few seconds for Loki to glance at her with a smirk at his lips. Elsa quickly turns her eyes back outside.

"What's wrong?" Loki asked. Elsa jumped from his voice.

"Oh…um…nothing." Elsa answers.

"Is that right? You're not nervous?" Loki continued to interrogate, fully turning to face her.

Elsa glances at him from the corners of her eyes. She saw he took a step towards her. _What the hell is he doing_ , she thought. Loki's eyes were just too…focused. He wanted something out of her.

"No," Elsa says, dryly. "Is there something you would like to say, Loki?" Elsa turns to face him. Loki now showed a smile and seeing his teeth made Elsa a little irritated.

"I was only asking if you were alright, Dear. I can't make sure?" Loki grabs her hand and held it.

 _Now I know what you are doing. You're playing a game with me_ , Elsa thought. "Well…I'm fine. Nothing more."

"Though, it seems you have more you would like to say, Darling." Loki says before raising Elsa's hand in front of his lips to kiss it.

 _Damn it, I can't retreat from this! If I uncover myself, the plan would be ruined! This damn man just wants to have an advantage of playing this game with me_ , Elsa thought as the pink finally appeared on her cheeks.

Loki saw her pink cheeks and grips her hand a little tighter, pulling her close. "It's amusing to see such a beautiful face turn pink only from a kiss on the hand."

Since Elsa and Loki were close enough to feel one another breath, Elsa shows a glare at him. Loki only continues to smirk before leaning his head close to her cheek. Elsa didn't feel a kiss.

"You're easy to play with." Loki whispers before raising his head to continue their eye contact.

"Don't say such words to me. It's revolting." Elsa retorts as she tries to pull away, but Loki held her tight. So, she stops trying. Anything else and the guards will call for the king.

"Ah…well…I am keeping my cover, aren't I?" Loki says before quickly leaning in and kissed her aggressively. Elsa eyes widens and she tries to pull away another time, but Loki grabs her at the middle of her back. She raises her free hand to try and push back his face, but Loki retreats the second he heard footsteps in the dinner room.

"Brother, please. This is the dinner room." Thor says as he stands on the opposite side of the table in front of them.

Loki heavily sighs before releasing Elsa and turns to Thor, smirking. Elsa recovers with her cheeks red as a beet and her eyes wide as if she saw something terrifying standing in front of her. She was still facing Loki.

"My apologies, Brother. Elsa had me at her feet." Loki replies before glancing down at Elsa. Elsa was still out of place. Loki returns his eyes back at Thor.

"Is that right? It seems you have her at your feet from what I saw earlier today." Thor says as he crossed his arms, smiling at him.

Loki's smirk suddenly disappeared and a frown came upon his face. "Stay out of that."

"Shut both your mouths! I don't want to hear the starting of another argument between the two of you! I want to relax as I eat for once in my long life." Someone says as they walked into the dinner room from the halls. It was a deep voice of a man sounding a little intimidating. Thor and Loki shuts their mouths like the king had demanded as Elsa finally returned to senses. She turns around to finally see the king's face.

The king was shorter than she expected him to be, but he looked like a king. He had a beard and mustache of white and grey just like his hair on the top of his head that was combed back. He seemed to be in his sixties, but since he was a god, he was much older than that. On his right eye was a golden eye patch without a strap around his head. The king was holding a staff as he wore his golden armor that looked almost like Thor's, but instead it had a long skirt that reached his ankles.

"Sorry, Father." Thor mutters before taking a glance at him.

The king ignores Thor and turns to Elsa. He takes a long look at her before finally speaking. "You must be Elsa. I am Odin. King of Asgard." The king says before taking a seat that was beside Thor.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Elsa says with a warm smile. Loki pulls out Elsa's chair and Elsa takes a seat. Loki pushed her close to the table then took his spot next to her. As all that happened, Thor took his seat.

"I as well." Odin says before glancing at Loki then quickly returned his crystal eyes back on Elsa. Loki knew what that look meant: _Don't think this woman can make me trust you fully once more. You have a long way to go. No innocent woman of yours will change my mind._

Elsa keeps her smile and looks to Loki. She saw his eyes on Odin and only Odin. He was thinking of something, but she couldn't figure out what was bothering him at that moment.

"Why don't we begin eating?" Thor asked, trying to help everyone change the discomfort between each other.

Elsa looks to Thor. "I agree."

 **(A/N): Comment and Review! Thanks! XD**


	8. Chapter 7

**(A/N): Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! XS Busy, busy, busy! I was working on this though, little by little. Don't worry, I didn't forget about this story. Alright, enough with my excuses, TIME FOR SOME ELSKI! XD**

 _Gosh, Thor has a big appetite_ , Elsa thought while chewing on turkey, watching Thor chow down on a turkey leg.

The food had finally came in once the king had called it in. It was a simple dinner of turkey, vegetables, fruit, and rice. The drinks were either rum or wine. Even though it wasn't the meal Elsa was expecting, it filled her up quite well.

"So…how and when did you and Loki encounter one another, Elsa?" Odin asked before setting a grape in his mouth. His eyebrow was raised as he seemed to look as if he was trying to read her…and he was.

Elsa glances at the king then turns her eyes back down at her plate. She quickly swallows her food, uneasily. Elsa looks back up at Odin while clenching at her dress. "For your…first question, Loki and I met in my home kingdom. I was only visiting an old friend when I accidently bumped into him on the streets. That's when he begins to seduce me, letting him take my heart. For your second question, it was only a few weeks ago."

"That's Loki." Thor comments with a mouthful of turkey in his mouth. Loki snaps a glare at him then turns his eyes onto Odin. Elsa tries to cover a smile.

"Loki must had…his way of words if a beautiful woman like yourself would accepted his charm." Odin sighs.

The hidden smile on Elsa's lips appeared. "I guess he did if I'm still beside him now."

Elsa felt Loki's eyes on her. She didn't even want to glance at him from the corners of her eyes.

"Where are you from, Elsa?" Odin asked.

"Midgard." Thor answers with turkey still in his mouth.

"Midgard?" Odin shouts, standing up from his seat. Thor, Loki, Elsa, and even the guards were startled. "Again another Midgardian walks onto the grounds of Asgard?"

"Father, please! You accepted Jane so you must accept Elsa! She is a good maiden!"

Odin glances at Thor. His eyes were filled with rage. Elsa watched as her fear grew. Loki stayed silent, continuing on with his dinner, but his ears were perked for any insult Odin had for him.

"I am not accepting because of her being a Midgardian," Odin begins to say before slowly turning his eyes on Loki. "I'm not accepting because of something _else_. Though, her being Midgardian makes this situation _worse_."

Loki drops his fork on the table and gets out of his chair. "I'm sorry, but may you excuse me." He says as he walks around the table and out onto the bridge towards the balcony. Odin watches him then glances at Thor and Elsa. He sighs before taking a seat back into his chair.

"We can continue this dinner without him." Odin says.

"And me." Elsa replies while getting out of her own seat, glaring at the king as she disapproves of his words. "That's not how you treat your own son."

"He's not my son." Odin says.

"His adopted mother believed he was her own child. Why can't you?" Elsa questioned him before walking out the dinner room and onto the bridge, leaving both Thor and Odin speechless.

* * *

Elsa felt sorry for Loki…just enough as she thought how much Loki felt sorry for her. It was that pain of rejection. The hole of loneliness and the begging for being accepted. She had only a little piece of her heart for him on his pain. As she followed after him on the bridge to the balcony, she bit down at her bottom lip. Elsa was only a good distance from Loki, but was still able to see the anger escape from his body, the steam, and the aura of the wanting to kill. She was able to feel it all and…it frightened her. She opened her mouth and was about to call his name, but stopped herself the second she felt the discomfort in her stomach. She stops walking and watched him continue to walk off before turning back around towards the dinner room.

"I'm guessing you are no longer going to try and comfort me?" Loki yells loud enough for her to hear from only about 30 feet away from him.

Elsa froze, not turning back around to face him. She felt his smirk, but she didn't feel it on the back of her head. Though, Elsa was able to imagine it…every detail of his lips. She thought of their recent kiss. _What am I thinking_ , she thought.

"I'm waiting for an answer, Darling." Loki says as he turns to face her, walking backwards. Elsa now felt the smirk on the back of her head. She quickly turns to face him, feeling her heated cheeks.

"I was only coming to check on you." Elsa answers as she crossed her arms.

Loki stops walking. "Is that right?"

Elsa takes a minute to think as she began to bite down on her bottom lip again. "…Yes."

Loki stares at her with a grin beginning to show. He snickers at her answer.

"…Why do you laugh at me? I followed you to see if you were fine, but it seems I don't need to be in concern." Elsa begins to say. "I gave you a little of my sympathy and I had snapped at your stepfather and all I receive from you…is your laughter?"

"In my defense…" Loki begins to say while raising a finger. "…You slapped me."

Elsa frowns at him. "Excuse me? At least you have my approval of helping you, Loki!"

Loki laughs. "What help? I have helped _you_ cover your own identity. What have you done to help me, Elsa?"

"…I…"

"You say… _I_ will put in the dungeon, but you haven't notice that your actions have put you on that route that you never wanted." Loki explains. He licks his lips and laughs again. "…You have been playing with yourself."

Elsa kept her eyes on him in silence. She began to believe his words because…he was right. Elsa hasn't done anything, but watch Loki do all the work. Loki has been using her all this time to cover his identity of still being crazy for the throne.

As Elsa was lost in thought, she felt a hand grab her chin. She came to, seeing Loki standing in front of her. His smirk had returned, laying on his lips.

"It's so easy to make you mad…sad…and…I might be able to make you fall in love with me. You are easy to play with, Elsa. An easy target. And you are allowing it to happen because you don't know how to control your emotions." Loki says before leaning down to her lips. Elsa grabs him by the arm the second she saw him take a move on her and slams him against a pillar. Loki clenches up from the pain in his back, but he doesn't cry out.

"Don't you dare touch me again, Loki." Elsa spats with clenched teeth, glaring at him as he recovers. Loki laughs before he slowly opens his eyes. Those green orbs gave Elsa a chill down her spine.

"Oh, so now you want to…fend off my love for you, Elsa. You are still not concealing your true self." Loki teases, raising an eyebrow. Elsa doesn't answer him, so Loki smiles at her.

Suddenly, they both heard footsteps coming towards them from the dinner room. Elsa quickly steps away from Loki, nervously pulling her braid over her left shoulder, and crossing her arms. Loki relaxes, leaning against the pillar. Elsa looks to the dinner room and sees Thor.

"Father would like to apologize and would like for you both to return to dinner…if you would like to." Thor says then takes at glance at Loki. He saw him smiling at Elsa, seeming satisfied. Thor returns his eyes back on Elsa.

"Um…thank-you for telling us. Tell the king we will return to our seats." Elsa replies.

Thor nods to her and heads back into the dinner room. Elsa watched him leave, but…she was more focused on Loki. He was still smiling at her.

 **(A/N): Comment and Review! Thanks! XD**


	9. Chapter 8

**(A/N): Happy New Year! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you like the new chapter! XD**

After the delicious and uncomfortable dinner, the four left to their chambers. Elsa was sitting on her bed in her chamber…across from Loki's. She was wearing a mint green nightgown that had sandy colored designs on the stomach of leaves. Over the dress was a translucent silky robe of the same colors. Elsa was not wearing her necklace, leaving her chest bare as her long and untied hair reached the bed as she sat. On her feet were sandy colored, closed toed slippers.

Elsa couldn't fall asleep as she bit down on her thumb nail. Her head was filled with so many thoughts. _Now not only do I have to deal with Loki and his rash plan, I must visit Arendelle_ , Elsa thought. Elsa began to feel her hands beginning to freeze as she felt the ice touch her teeth and tongue. She moves her thumb away from her mouth and sighs. _This curse is worth using, but…I hate it…_

* * *

"He wants to visit my _family_ , Loki! What are we going to do now?" Elsa yells at Loki in his chamber about an hour ago.

" _We_? Excuse me, your family disputes are _not_ mine as well. Also, may you please lower your voice before you bring attention to this room?" Loki answers as he was sitting on the side of his bed. Elsa was standing three feet away from him, fiddling with her hands as Loki saw her nervous appearance.

"M-My family disputes? You have asked me to help you with _yours_!" Elsa continues to yell as she yanks her hands by her sides. Her nervous aura quickly changed into fury and anxiety.

"No, I only asked you to help me receive the throne. You wanted to go between Odin and I, were you not?"

"I was only trying to h-" Elsa begins to say, but stops herself and turns her eyes away from Loki's.

Loki smirks. "Catching yourself, Darling?" He asked before showing a toothy grin.

Elsa shot a glare at him as Loki began to hear the sounds of ice forming. He glances down at Elsa's hands, seeing the sharp ice wrapped around Elsa's hands. Loki looks back into Elsa's blue eyes and laughs.

"I would prefer no violence if you don't want to get caught." He says.

"Then if you followed a simple rule, we wouldn't be in this condition, yes?" Elsa snaps as she slightly tilts her head to the side, smirking.

"Ah, but you said "Dear". Not "Darling"."

Suddenly, there was silence. Elsa didn't answer, staying in the pose she was already in. Loki stared at her, waiting for a reaction. Then, Loki grew impatient, slowly opening his mouth. Though, the second he did, Elsa stabs him in his stomach with her icy weapons. Loki clenches up and grunts from the pain. The blood already began to stain Loki's attire, dripping off the ice, and dropping on Loki's pants and bed cover.

"W-why did you do that?" Loki asked as he finally showed hatred in his now dark red eyes. His skin slowly turned blue as he once again showed his true form, a Frost Giant.

"That was a warning of calling me "Darling". Next…it will be your throat." Elsa answers with darkness filling her eyes.

Loki laughs, but quickly stops while he grabs Elsa's braid, yanks back her head, pulls out his dagger, laying it against her throat. Elsa's eyes widens in surprise from Loki's swift movement. She looks back down at him.

"Possibly, but…I might make it to yours first. Now, may we finish this little talk tomorrow? I would like to rest before travel. Though, it was fun to finally see your violent side. It's quite… _magnificent_ if I might say." Loki says and shows another smile.

* * *

Elsa lays back on her bed and looks up at the ceiling. _What am I going to do? Arendelle no longer wants to see my face. Every Arendeller would try and kill me. I haven't spoken with my sister for a year now and I forced her to stay away from me. Now, I have to gain everyone's t-_ , Elsa thought, but she stops, raising back up on her bottom.

"I'm…I'm just like Loki…" Elsa begins to say as she stood up off her bed. "I'm just like him…I'm just like… _him_!" Under Elsa's feet, the floor began to freeze. Elsa grabs hold of her head and shuts her eyes closed. "No, no, no! I can't be like him! I cannot! I rather be dead that someone like him! Damn it!"

The frost reached the walls, rising up to the ceiling. Snowflakes began to form overhead, slowly falling to the floor.

"I shall not be Loki!" Elsa yells and the snowflakes froze. She falls to her knees and begins to cry, dropping her hands to her sides. After a few tears, Elsa begins to calm down. "I'm evil, but…I will never kill for a throne. Though I want it back, I will never kill like Loki."

 **"** **It was fun to finally see your violent side. It's quite…** ** _magnificent_** **if I might say."**

"No…" Elsa mutters.

 **"** **Oh, so now you want to…fend off my love for you, Elsa. You are still not concealing your true self."**

"No…" Elsa felt her tears burning behind her eyes.

 **"** **It's so easy to make you mad…sad…and…I might be able to make you fall in love with me. You are easy to play with, Elsa. An easy target. And you are allowing it to happen because you don't know how to control your emotions."**

"Shut up!" Elsa shouts, shaking her hands in frustration. Ice shot out her finger tips, hitting the wall in front of her and shatters the instant the ice met wall. Elsa began to breathe heavily, lowering her hands again. She opens her eyes. "…What is he doing to me?"

 **"** **Elsa, I know more than you think and that's just the beginning."**

"That disgusting monster…" Elsa spits out as she thought of every kiss they had. "That disgusting _monster_!"

Then, she heard movement on the opposite side of her bedroom door. All the frost quickly melted away since Elsa was suddenly no longer stressed, but now suspicious. She stood up slowly, staring at the door as she begins to walk towards it. Elsa grabs the knob, turns it with slight nervousness, and looks out into the hallway. No one was in the halls. Elsa sighs and closes the door, going straight to bed with light drunken walk.

 **(A/N): Comment and Review! Thanks! :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**(A/N): Hey guys! Next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy your stay in Arendelle for about a week! XD Oh, don't worry! You guys don't need a sweater for this trip! I promise, it's perfect weather!**

"So, this is the Rainbow Bridge…" Elsa mutters to herself. She walks on the bridge towards the Bifrost with a black cloak over her attire. Elsa held her hair to keep it from hitting her face as the strong wind blew from the fast water current below. The bridge was beautiful as it sparkled with all the colors from the rainbow glowing. Each step Elsa took, the bridge under her feet would glow white. "It's…incredible."

Ahead of Elsa was another building of Asgard shaped as a sphere with an opening in the center. "That must be the entrance to the Bifrost."

Elsa rushes for it as she released her hair, entering the Bifrost. She saw circles of gold…everywhere as a man of gold armor stood in the center of the room, the Bifrost was just ahead. It seemed to only look like a portal.

"Um…excuse me, sir?" Elsa asked the man in the room, fiddling with her left hand's fingers.

The man turns around and smiles, startling Elsa with his golden eyes. He was a dark skinned man with a black mustache and beard that connected. On his head was a golden helmet with horns almost making a complete circle as he wore a crimson red long sleeve shirt and pants under his golden armor. His pants were tucked inside his black boots. A long sword that matches the colors of his attire on the handle was inside some sort of power source to activate the Bifrost behind him.

"Ah, you must be Elsa I've been hearing about. I am Heimdall. Protector of the entrance of Asgard."

"It is nice to be your acquaintance." Elsa replies, bowing down to him. "I am looking for someone."

"Who?" Heimdall asked.

Elsa slowly raised back up to her normal height. "Loki. Have you seen him?"

Suddenly, Elsa heard someone laugh behind her as Heimdall only watched whoever was coming into the room. "Did you miss me last night, Darling?" Whoever owned the laughter asked Elsa. Elsa knew who it was, rolling her eyes as she turned around to face who it was. It was Loki, smirking at her.

"Um…you told me to come here, Loki." Elsa answered, glancing down at the floor. She began to remember what had happened last night in her room. Elsa grabs hold of her cloak and clenched it. _I'm not like him_ , she thought. Then, she felt lips against her forehead and a hand on top of her head. Elsa felt a chill go down her spine as her eyes widen in surprise.

 **"** **It's so easy to make you mad…sad…and…I might be able to make you fall in love with me. You are easy to play with, Elsa…"**

"Ah, I remember. We must see your family and get them ready for the King of Asgard. We only have a week until his arrival, so we must hurry, Dear." Loki says, lowering down a little lower to give eye contact then, he raises up and walks charmingly towards the Bifrost.

"Yes…My Love." Elsa answers before noticing she said "My Love". _Why did I say that? Why did I choose to say that,_ Elsa thought with a hand in her hair.

"Elsa, Darling? Are you alright?" Loki asked, glancing at her over his shoulder. Heimdall only listened as he turned back around, facing the Bifrost.

Elsa turns around, facing Loki. She quickly lowers her hand by her side and walks towards him. "I'm fine…now…is this _portal_ safe?" She asked as she stopped walking and stood beside Loki. Elsa stared into the Bifrost as she waited for an answer.

"It's the _Bifrost_ and yes…it's safe." Loki answers, still looking at her.

"Very well." Elsa says even though the Bifrost seemed to frighten her. Loki was able to see the terror in Elsa's eyes and grins.

"Heimdall, send us to Midgard." Loki says as he turns his eyes away from Elsa's and onto the Bifrost.

Heimdall nods to Loki and grabs hold of his sword's handle. He pulls it up and pushes it back into the power source. Lighting shot at certain circles on the walls and the circles began to spin. Loki grabs hold of Elsa before the Bifrost sucked the duo in the portal. The Bifrost had took them into space. Elsa didn't care if it was Loki as she grabs hold of him, tightening her grip in fear. Loki glances down at her, raising an eyebrow.

It took about a minute before they finally touched ground in Midgard and the Bifrost disappeared from around them, leaving an Asgardian marking on the dirt ground under their feet. Elsa was still holding Loki, shivering.

"Elsa?" Loki questions her, eyebrow still raised.

"May we only use your teleportation, Loki?" Elsa asked.

"You are afraid of the Bifrost?"

Elsa raises her head to look into Loki's green eyes and doesn't say a word. Loki sighs as he lowers his eyebrow. He reaches back for Elsa's hands and gently pushes her away.

"We must hurry to Arendelle unless my plan will fail." Loki says then looks up, finding them in a forest. "Damn it, we need to teleport. I forgot to give a certain location to Heimdall."

Elsa sighs. "That would be better than using the Bifrost."

Loki smiles at her before gently laying a hand on top of her head, teleporting them to Arendelle.

* * *

Elsa and Loki appeared outside the town of Arendelle, already pasting the entrance gate.

"I'm glad I came here before I found you. If I didn't, we would have to walk from your fortress in the mountains to Arendelle." Loki says while lowering his hand to his side.

Elsa wasn't listening as she stared at Arendelle in awe. _…I'm home…_ , she thought. _It's been a year and I finally returned._ Elsa throws her hood over her head and looks to Loki who was looking down at her.

"Aren't you going to put on your cloak, Loki? Your attire is completely different than Arendelle's." Elsa says.

Loki smirks at her. "I don't need a cloak." He says before snapping his fingers, shape-shifting into another tall man.

Elsa's eyes widens in shock as she took a step back. "Eugene?" Elsa shouted.

"I would prefer Flynn Rider, Snow Queen." The man grins.

"…Loki?"

"The one and only, Darling."

Flynn Rider or Eugene Fitzherbert is Rapunzel's husband who lives in Corona. He has long brown hair, brown eyes, a big toothy smile, and a little beard growing in. He was wearing a purple and golden button up and short sleeve shirt over a navy blue long sleeve shirt. His pants were the same color as his under shirt while they were tucked in his black boots.

"How is that possible?" Elsa asked, not believing it was still Loki.

Once Eugene smiled, Elsa only saw Loki's smile. "Shape-shift. Have you never heard of it?" Loki asked with the voice of Eugene.

"I can't say I have." Elsa answers.

"Well, shape-shifting is the ability where I can change my shape or being into that of another person, creature, gender, and species of other entity." Eugene explains before sliding his hand through his hair. "You know, I can get used to this form."

Elsa rolls her eyes and sighs, annoyed. "You act just like that man."

Eugene smirks at her. "Isn't that the point, Darling?"

 _Wait a minute_ , Elsa thought. _If he is acting as Eugene…that means…_

"Well, since you _are_ Eugene, you can no longer call me "Darling"."

Eugene laughs, beginning to walk past her. "I was waiting for you to notice, Dear. Now, we should hurry to the castle."

Elsa frowns at the back of Eugene's head before following after him. _You always have a cocky response to almost everything I say_.

"Loki, I mean…Eugene. What is the plan?" Elsa asked as she looked around, feeling a little heat on her cheeks. The crowd grew thicker in the town the more they stepped closer to the castle.

"I didn't create one. Since this _was_ your kingdom, I thought the original _Queen_ would have a plan."

Elsa cross her arms and rolls her eyes. _Him and his damn cocky compliments…_ She thought. "Fine. Since you want to be the indolent one, I will go after Anna. You will occupy everyone else."

"Family gathering, yes?" Eugene asked. Elsa heard the grin in his voice.

Elsa doesn't answer as she glances down at her feet. _Anna…I hope you still accepted me as your sister…_

 **(A/N): See...I told you guys don't need no sweater. Hehe! Well, comment and review! Thanks all you Elski fans!**


	11. Author's Note 2

**(A/N): Not a story chapter, sorry. XS**

Again, thank you all for reading my Elski fanfic! I just wanted to say I'm sorry I'm taking a little longer the usual. I was been very busy last week and was not able to work on the next chapter at all, but now this weekend I am working on it. I only announced this so you guys won't think I abandoned the story, hehe! XD Thank you all for waiting and the next chapter will be out soon. :)

~The-Asgardian-Writer

PS: ...What? Are you still reading? Alright, alright...Are any of you already ready for Thor: Ragnarok movie next year?! Hehe! XD *Raises both hands* I AM!

 **(A/N): Comment and Review! :)**


	12. Chapter 10

**(A/N): Next chapter! Here you go! XD Hope you all enjoy! It has been a while since I done Eugene a.k.a Flynn Rider, so I'm sorry if I'm not perfectly accurate of his personality! XS**

Elsa and Eugene had made it to the castle, staring up at the colors of green, grey, and brown. As Eugene continued to walk across the bridge towards the castle's doors, Elsa stopped walking as she continued to stare with wide eyes.

"I thought I will never see home again." Elsa mutters to herself, not expecting Eugene to hear her.

Eugene smirks. "Well…shouldn't we continue on, Elsa?" He asked, taking a glance over his shoulder at her. Loki still had Eugene's voice and appearance for his disguise. Eugene faces forward and stops at the door of the castle. He was able to hear Elsa's heels tapping on the ground as she ran towards him, stopping by his side. Eugene raises his hand to knock, but Elsa quickly grabs hold of it.

"What is it?" Eugene asked, turning his eyes on her.

Elsa didn't give eye contact, staring at the door of the castle in front of her. "…I want to knock." Elsa answers, then swallows hard. She releases Eugene's hand, moving her own hand closer to the door. Elsa halts her hand only an inch away from the door and froze. Eugene was still staring at her as he rolled his eyes, annoyed of Elsa's nervousness.

"Elsa, you are shorting my patience." Eugene says.

Elsa ignores him, closes her eyes, and knocks. The knock echoed until the sound of the crashing water from the waterfall behind the castle engulfed it.

"Who is there?" A manly voice asked on the other side of the door.

Eugene turns his eyes on the door and smirks. "It's the one and only Flynn Rider, Boys. I'm here to visit my wife's cousin and see how the youngster is doing." He says.

Elsa snaps her eyes at Eugene with raised eyebrows. _How can he speak like Eugene_ , Elsa thought. _It's as if…Loki known Eugene long enough to act like him._ Eugene notices Elsa's blue eyes on him, so he looks back at her and winks. Elsa's cheeks took no time to turn a little pink, but she felt uncomfortable of knowing she blushed at the face of Eugene.

"We were never informed that you were visiting, you're Majesty." The voice replied, sounding a little nervous.

Eugene turns his eyes back on the door. "I wanted it to be a surprise! I have my own cousin here and I wanted Anna to meet her! Where is Hans? He should come meet her too, right…" He explains before looking back at Elsa again, narrowing his eyes. "…Alice."

Elsa rolls her eyes and frowns, looking back at the door. _What a name…_ , Elsa thought sarcastically. Then, Eugene and Elsa both heard a feminine voice.

"What is wrong out here? I saw the commotion from my bedroom window and wanted to see if everything was alright." The voice said.

Elsa blinks in surprise. _I…I know that voice..._ , She thought. "…Anna?" Elsa had muttered to herself.

"You're Majesty!" The voice before replied in surprise. "Sorry to bother you, but we have royal visitors from Corona that would like to see you and your husband."

"Oh!" Anna begins to say. "Let them in! They are family!"

"Yes, my Queen." The voice replied. "Open the door!"

Then, the front door of the castle opened inward slowly and squeaking. Eugene smiled ahead as Elsa bit down on her bottom lip, nervously. The five guards at the door were wearing green coats, green hats, white gloves, and black boots as they focused on who was on the other side of the door. They relaxed once they saw the face of Eugene. The guards glanced at Elsa who was still wearing her cloak's hood over her head, making her look suspicious as the shade of the hood covered most of her face. Behind the guards was Queen Anna. She was a beautiful young woman. She had baby blue eyes, rosy cheeks that were filled with freckles, even on her little nose freckles laid. Anna had thin lips, but a big smile. She had brunette hair tied in two braids laid over her chest. She was wearing a grassy green dress with purple tulip designs at the bottom of it. Under it, Anna wore a light green turtleneck and light green boots with spiral designs.

"Eugene! Hi!" Anna exclaims with a bright and shinning smile on her face.

"Well…it is time to play our part, Elsa." Eugene mutters to Elsa before walking towards Anna, smiling back. "Nice to see you again, Anna. You are still short as usual." He pats a hand on top of Anna's head.

"Hey, I've grown a few inches since you and Rapunzel returned home a few months ago." Anna replies as she crossed her arms, showing a pouting face.

"Say what you want, Shorty. Until you can past my height, you are the shortest compared to Rapunzel and your sister, Elsa."

Anna's smiles suddenly vanishes as she looks down at her feet, moving Eugene's hand away. Elsa saw her reaction to her own name and felt her heart shatter.

"…Eugene…don't forget we don't speak of my sister here…" Anna says before noticing Elsa in the doorway of the castle. Elsa jumped in fright, quickly grabbing hold of her hood and tried to cover her face. She felt her cheeks getting warm again. "Hello. I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. What is your name?"

"She is my cousin. Her name is Alice and she's a shy one." Eugene explains as he lays his hands on his hips and smirks over at Elsa.

Elsa sighs, rolling her eyes behind her hood. _You want me to act shy now…_ , she thought. "…Hello…Queen Anna. It's nice to finally meet you…"

"I wanted Alice to come with me here to meet you. She is having the same problems with her sister…kind of and I wanted you two to make some sort of bond, but since you said no "Icy Talk" about your sister, Alice and I will only need a bedroom for one night and we will be returning home in the early morning."

Anna turns to Eugene and waves both her hands at him. "No, no, no! …We could talk about my sister! It's just…it has been about a year since I mentioned her name…"

 _…_ _A year…_ , Elsa thought.

"…You never tried to visit her?" Eugene asked, raising an eyebrow.

Anna lowered her hands and stared into Eugene's brown eyes. "…I have, but…she always kept me away from her, then…she suddenly turned evil. Hans had told me that her plans were to kill me for the throne. I didn't believe him, but…with that…curse she has…I began…" She explains. Eugene saw tears forming in her eyes, but Anna quickly turns to Elsa and wipes them away. "Come with me to my room. We will have more privacy there to talk about our sisters."

Elsa nods and follows Anna who was already beginning to walk back into the castle. Eugene grabs hold of Elsa's arm and leans down close to her ear once all the guards walked back to their assigned guarding post.

"…You need to tell her who you really are, Elsa." Eugene whispers in her ear. Elsa looks up in Eugene's eyes and smirks at him.

"Don't worry, Loki. Anna will find out who I am when we speak in her room. Just…occupy the king." Elsa says before pushing Eugene's hand away. She took a few steps before turning back around. "Oh and um…no killing the king."

Eugene grins at her. "Don't worry, Icicle. I won't even touch him with a feather." He says and changes his grin to a big toothy smile.

Elsa only rolls her eyes, chasing after Anna into the castle. … _That was a perfect Eugene smile_ , she thought. … _How is that even possible? He is_ _ **not**_ _Eugene!_

 **(A/N): Comment and Review! Thanks everyone for reading! :) Also, I might have something for you guys next Author's Note... ;D  
**


	13. Author's Note 3

**(A/N): Not a story chapter. You all know I'm working on it... ;)**

Hey everyone! So, I came to check on my fan-fiction and saw that we finally made it to 100 views on one chapter! YAY! XD So, for a reward I will have a Q&A (Questions and Answers)! You could ask a question for anyone who is in Falling for a Trickster that I introduced you guys and I will answer as that character or you could ask me a question. (Nothing SUPER personal, please!) Only **FIVE** questions will be answered, so try to think of something before time runs out, he-he! XD Thank-you guys so much for enjoying this story and I hope you all like it all the way to the end. Also, I have another song to recommend for you all to listen to! The song is called **Crave By: Tove Lo**. I thought this song was perfect for the "theme song" of Falling for a Trickster! Anyway, I should finish that chapter you all are waiting for.

~ The-Asgardian-Writer

P.S. ...What? Are you still reading? Alright...alright. **Kneel Before Me** and just **Let It Go**...he-he! You see what I did there? ;D


	14. Chapter 11

**(A/N): New chapter! Yay!**

Elsa and Anna were both in Anna's and Hans's bedroom. Anna was sitting on her bed as Elsa stood close to the bedroom door and far away as possible from the window across the room from her. She didn't want Anna to see her face…not just yet.

Elsa was holding her cloak tight as she looked down at her feet. Anna only stares at her with a warm smile on her face.

"It's okay…" Anna begins to say. "I understand. You probably don't want to talk about your sister since we only just met."

 _If only you knew, Anna…,_ Elsa thought, biting down on her bottom lip.

"Um…do you wish to talk about something less…emotional, Alice?" Anna continues. "Would you like some tea?"

"I'm fine." Elsa snappily says.

Anna's smile disappears as she glances down at the ground. "Oh…okay." Then, there was an uncomfortable silence. Anna stood up and walked towards the window, sliding her right hand on the bed as she did. "…Um…my sister…was the best friend I could ever have and…"

Elsa raises her head just a little for her to peak at Anna.

"…One day…she just shuts me out for no reason what so ever. For years, she did that…even when our parents had died… Elsa continued to stay away from me." Anna continues on as she lays a hand on the window, looking out at the town of Arendelle. "Once Elsa's coronation came…we finally spoke again, but because of my choice of beginning an argument with her on her big day when everyone was able to see…I had found out the reason she had to stay away from me."

"…What was the reason…?" Elsa asked as tears burned in the back of her eyes.

Anna slowly turns around, tears pouring out of her eyes. "…She…She was different than others…different than me. …Is your sister cursed with something, Alice? Anything at all?"

"I…"

"Elsa was able to shoot ice out her hands! That's the reason she is gone from me, the reason I had to go look for her because the only reason she didn't want me to know because she didn't want to hurt me. Do you know what she said to me when I finally found her, when I told her I didn't care if she was cursed with whatever she had…?"

Elsa shakes her head.

"…She said, "You should probably go…"."

 _It's time to tell her_ , Elsa thought. "…It's because…she knew something you had to lose to live." She replied.

Anna raises an eyebrow. "…What…what do you mean?"

Elsa sighs, slowing pulling the hood, raised up her head, and stared straight into Anna's blue eyes. She saw them widen in disbelief.

"Anna…I didn't know how to fully control this…" Elsa starts to explain before glancing down at her hands. "… _this_." She looks back up at Anna. "I'm so sorry and I will always be sorry…Anna…when we were just little girls, you used to know about my powers, but one night…I…I accidentally shot ice at your brain, turning you cold and beginning to kill you."

"Elsa…"

"No, let me explain!" Elsa shouts, startling Anna. Tears were finally escaping Elsa's eyes. "Mother and Father took us to go see the Trolls to save you and the only way to save you was for you to forget the memory of me ever having powers and keeping me concealed in the castle. Anna, I missed you all those years. I missed all those times we used to play together…I'm sorry."

There was silence again within the room, but the only sound that they could hear was Elsa's sobbing in her hands. Anna smiles at her, walked up to her, and hugs her.

"I'm just happy you're finally home, Elsa." Anna says. Elsa stood there, still teary eyed. Her eyes were opened as she stared out the window. She didn't know what to do. She was scared to hug her. _Will I hurt her_ , Elsa thought. Elsa reaches up for Anna and hugs her back.

Anna gently pushes away. "You look…different once more." She says and giggles.

"Hans was right…about me turning evil." Elsa says, not giving eye contact. She wipes away her tears.

"Why?"

Elsa looks back at her and stares at her for a moment. "…I wanted that throne back…by force. I lost a little of my insanity…and I'm losing more than I should now…"

"What do you mean by _more_?" Anna asked, lowering her hands to her sides. Elsa does the same.

"Eugene…is not Eugene."

"Wait, what?" Anna raises an eyebrow.

"Do you remember when Father used to read us myths of Norse Mythology?"

Anna smiles. "I remember! We always agreed I was Thor and you were Loki!"

Elsa scowls. _Not anymore…_ , Elsa thought. "Well…that wasn't Eugene…it was Loki, God of Mischief."

"Really?" Anna exclaims before grabbing hold of Elsa's wrist. "Well, I would like to give him the correct greeting!

Anna pulls Elsa towards the door, opens it, and runs down the hall towards the throne room.

"Anna! Wait!" Elsa shouts at her.

* * *

"Ah, Eugene. I wasn't expecting you at all." The king of Arendelle says as he walked into the throne room where Eugene was waiting for him. Or…Loki is what I should say.

"Hans! Great to see you!" Eugene shouts from across the room as he walked towards him.

Hans had long and combed back ginger hair that connected to his sideburns as his eyebrows were the same color. He had green and yellow eyes with freckles under them on his rosy cheeks. Hans as well had a long pointy nose and thins lips. He was wearing a magenta cravat under a blue vest and over a light blue long sleeve shirt. Over all of that is a black and white jacket with an ornate design on its sides as a golden shoulder cord was hooked under a regal epaulet. Blue trousers were extremely fitted on Hans and on his hand were white gloves and on his feet were princely riding boots.

"I heard from the guards that you have brought one of your cousins to meet my wife." Hans says with a warm smile.

"Well, Alice was having a sister problem as well, so why not introduce her to Anna."

Hans smile disappears. "Why would you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You're forcing Anna to return to her depressing past? We have told you and Rapunzel to never speak of Elsa again!"

" _You_ said Rapunzel and I…not a cousin." Eugene says with a smirk.

Hans glares at him as Anna interrupts, running into the room while pulling Elsa along with her.

"Hans, look who was really Eugene's cousin!" Anna shouts.

Hans turns to look at Anna, but his eyes widens seeing Elsa. Eugene frowns, crossing his arms behind Hans's back.

"Elsa?" Hans says. Anna and Elsa slowed down and stopped about three feet away from the men. Elsa glances at Eugene as she sees the angered Loki in his brown eyes. She looks back at Hans.

"Yes?" Elsa answered as Anna released her.

Hans was speechless.

"Elsa, would you like for me to uncover now?" Eugene asked.

"Yes, please." Elsa answers and Loki changes back to his original look the second he closed his eyes.

Loki opens his eyes, showing the dark green orbs. Hans stood staring at Elsa until he finally turns back around to face Loki.

"Guards!" Hans shouts as he glares at Loki. Loki lays a hand on his dagger as five guards surrounded him. All of them had long swords in their hands.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked, grabbing hold of Hans's arm and forces him to give eye contact with her.

"He is an obstacle…" Hans answers.

"What do you mean?"

"More guards!" Hans yells once more and four guards come running into the throne room, grabbing hold of both Elsa and Anna.

"Hey!" Both Elsa and Anna shouts, trying to get out of the guards' grips.

"Let us go!" Elsa yells in Hans's face.

Hans smirks at her. "I have waited a long time for this day. I will soon become king of Arendelle!"

"What?" Elsa, Anna, and even Loki asked in shock.

Suddenly, a little snowman with a small cloud hovering over its head that was showering down snowflakes comes running into the throne room.

"Hello!" The snowman says with a wave of his stick hand.

"And will someone grab hold of that damn snowman!" Hans yells.

 _Is he talking about…Olaf_ , Elsa thought.

 **(A/N): Dun! Dun! Dunnnn! XD He-he! I love cliff hangers...muhahahaha! *coughs* ...Yeah...need to work on that...**


	15. Chapter 12

**(A/N): Did you all miss me? ;D He-he! Sorry! Here is the next chapter! Also, Happy Birthday, Tom Hiddleston!**

 _It's so cold…I can feel it, but…at least it's not bothering me…_ , Elsa thought. She was in the dungeons of Arendelle with her hands locked in metal while it was chained to the cobblestone floor. It has been three days since the day she returned to Arendelle with Loki. It was only four more days until Odin's arrival.

Elsa slowly opens her eyes and saw sunlight from the one window in the dungeon. _How long have I've been asleep. Is it already morning_ , She thought. Elsa sat up from sleeping on the only steel bench. She looked out the window and stared at the clear blue sky.

"Did you sleep well, Elsa?" A manly voice asked.

Elsa turns her head to the entrance of the dungeon behind her and saw Hans leaning against the wall, smirking at her.

"Why are you here…why do you care?" Elsa questioned, glaring at him as she stood up from her seat. "You already said you will execute all three of us."

"And it's all for a throne…odd…sounds exactly what _you_ were planning to do with Asgard." Hans replies.

Elsa's expression quickly drops as she took a step back. "H…how do you know about that?" She asked, tensely.

"Oh…well, let us just say that Loki is an interesting man." Hans answers with a grin.

 _Why would he tell him_ , Elsa thought, narrowing her eyes in disbelief.

"You know…Loki also told me a little more information about your _little_ plan to take the Asgardian throne by force." Hans says.

"And…and what is that?" Elsa asked.

Hans chuckles and gets off the wall, taking a few steps towards her. Elsa quickly takes a step back. "Do you…love Loki?" Hans asked, grinning.

"I do not." Elsa answers coldly.

"Well…he told me if you both were ever thrown into a dungeon…you would kill him. Why haven't you tried? Why do you care for him? Why don't you want him executed?"

"I…" Elsa quickly begins to explain, but stops herself. She didn't have an answer. She was speechless. She looks away from Hans.

"Oh…so you do love him." Hans whispers to himself, but Elsa still heard his comment.

"Shut you damn mouth! I have already told you _once_ I am not in love with that man!' Elsa yells in his face.

Hans laughs as he walked closer towards her and grabs her by the chin with one hand.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked as she tries to push him away, but Hans doesn't budge.

"If you don't love him…why don't you love me?" Hans asked Elsa before forcing his lips onto hers.

Elsa screams in her mouth as she continuously pushes him away and punching at his waist, but Hans still wouldn't move off her lips. Finally, Hans moved his lips away to breathe. He looks up into Elsa's terrified blue eyes with lust filling his eyes.

"I want a throne just as much as Loki does." Hans sighs.

"You disgusting swine!" Elsa screams before slapping Hans across the head with her steel trapped hands. Hans winces from the pain and lays two fingers on his head. He scans the fingers for any blood before piercing his eyes back into Elsa's, but a grin appears back on his lips.

"I find women like you… _astounding_." Hans sighs before slowly leaning in for another kiss. Elsa tries to get away, but the wall behind her kept her posted up close to Hans's face. Elsa begins to scream, but Hans covered her mouth with his free hand.

Then, they both heard the door to the dungeon beginning to squeak open, forcing Hans to back away from Elsa hurriedly. He smooths out his attire and wipes his lips. Two guards, Loki, and Anna steps into the dungeon. Anna and Loki were in chains that connected them together. They even looked awful from sitting in their dungeons for three days straight with no bathing. Anna looked as if she was crying only a few minutes ago as Loki…well…he seemed to be in a bad mood…a very, **very** bad mood.

"What is it?" Hans asked somewhat with anger in his voice.

"You're Majesty, the dungeons under this one were collapsing. So, we all who were down there rushed back up here before we were crushed!" The guard that was holding Anna explains. _Then…why weren't we able to feel it,_ Elsa thought. Her eyes widen before glancing at Anna then to Loki. _Did Loki…create an illusion?_

 **"** **Do you…love Loki?"**

Elsa looks down at his lips, expecting herself to go into thought, but she noticed something about them. Loki had a small smirk upon his lips.

 _Why is he smirking? Am I supposed to notice he is,_ Elsa thought and looks up at his eyes. Loki was staring dead at her, pushing her to look in a different direction.

Hans sighs. "Well, just leave the two with Elsa. We will kill them all anyway." Hans replied to the guard as he headed out the dungeon, closing the door. "Though, I wonder why Elsa and I never felt anything under our feet move…"

The guards began to unchain Loki and Anna from being together, but the second they did, Loki elbows one of them in the nose. The injured guard grabs hold of his nose and yells out the pain as some blood drained out his nose and between his fingers. Loki turned to the next guard as that man pulled out his sword, but when he was about to attack Loki, Anna spins around and punches the guard in the face. The guard drops his sword and collapses on the floor, unconscious. Loki glanced up at Anna with wide eyes and a raised eyebrow in shock. Even Elsa was speechless as she stood and stared at Anna. Anna was breathing heavily from the adrenaline and looks over at Loki. She shows a lopsided smile.

"…That felt good." Anna sighs. "I needed that."

Loki grins back at her. "Well, there is more coming for you to punch, but I think it would be better for us to run. My illusion should have dissolved by now." He explains before turning around and walked over towards Elsa. _It was him…,_ she thought as the right corner of her lip slightly curved. Elsa looked into Loki's dark green eyes as he grabs hold of her shoulders and spins her around to face the window. "Destroy it."

"Excuse me?" Elsa asked, confused.

"Your power should be enough to create a storm and break through that wall." Loki tightens his grip on her shoulders. Elsa shivered.

"…We could just go through the door, Loki."

"Well, wouldn't it be more fun to go through the wall, Darling?"

"I'm not destroying a part of this castle!"

Loki looks over his shoulder at Anna. "Anna, block the door." He says.

"Oh…um…okay." Anna says as she was finishing unchaining herself then walks in front of the dungeon's door.

Loki turns his eyes back on Elsa and lowers his lips next to her right ear. "In only a matter of time, five guards and as well Hans will return. The only way to avoid them is to create a hole, Elsa."

 _The only way…_ , Elsa thought before sighing and raised her chained hands. Loki steps back in front of Anna.

Elsa clenched her hands within the steel and closes her eyes for a few seconds to concentrate. Then, as she opened her eyes and hands, frost began to form on the steel and continued down on the chains. Snowflakes and wind began to spin around Elsa's imprisoned hands and in only a second, Snow and ice blasted itself through the cobblestone wall and the window, leaving fast like the speed of a shooting star; appearing and disappearing in the night sky. The damage Elsa's icy magic left was only frost against the remains of wall and floor in front of her. All glass was blown away and even her restraints broke apart from the low temperature of her cursed power.

"It came from the dungeons!" A manly voice yelled from down the hall outside the dungeon. "The dungeons must have collapsed!"

"They are coming!" Anna says to Loki.

Loki turns around and grabs hold of Anna's wrist and heads for Elsa. "Elsa, jump!"

"What?" Anna asked in astonishment.

Elsa looks over her shoulder. "What? I can't do that!" Elsa says. She raised up her freed hands and looked down at them. "…I'm…free?"

"Nice to know, Darling." Loki begins to say and grabbed Elsa's wrist. "But, we need to leave." Loki pulled both women to the edge of the room and took the jump. Elsa and Anna screamed in terror.

"Elsa, I need you to do something now or we all will be flattened!" Loki yells out.

Elsa shuts her eyes, clenches her teeth, and aims her palms down at the bridge. With another blast, a ginormous pile of snow dropped below them.

"Brace yourselves!" Loki yells before they all landed in the snow.

There was a moment of silence before all three of their heads popped out of the snow, gasping for air. Loki raises his hand out the snow and snaps his fingers. The snow disappears within a blink of an eye.

"They've escaped!" A guard yelled from the dungeon as he looked down at them.

"Loki, I think it would be best to teleport all of us!" Elsa says nervously.

Loki smirks at her. "Why not have a little fun instead? Let us see how fast you can run in heels, My Dear." He replies before running down the bridge towards town.

"Loki!" Elsa yells as she chased after him with irritation. Anna followed behind.

 **(A/N): Also, I allowed one of my friends to read Han's part and they said they wanted to just jump into the story and straggle him, ha-ha! XD Comment and Review, please and thank-you!**


	16. Author's Note 4

**(A/N): Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait! XS Today I should have the next chapter up if I have time.**

Well, for the past two weeks, I've noticed the United States and the United Kingdom are having some sort of battle of getting the most views on my fanfic. At first United States had the most views then suddenly... **POW**! The United Kingdom came running up the charts like cheetahs, haha! It me amused a lot you guys. Though...United States ran past the United Kingdom yesterday...yeah...*cough* *cough* Alright, let me finish up that chapter today when I can before one of guys find me and yell, "WHY YOU NO UPDATE?!" Haha, already got a friend of mine put a review like that. They are not happy with me. XD Bye my Arendellers and Asgardians!

~ The-Asgardian-Writer

P.S. Wait...are you still reading this? Alright...alright. But,Thor... **murder**...


	17. Chapter 13

**(A/N): Hey everyone! Sorry for the** **VERY** **long wait...please don't be mad, okay? XS Also, you guys should check out my profile for a little "hint-hint" of a new fanfic I will be sending out soon! Hehe! Loki is not liking the idea...**

"Stop them!" A guard yells out behind, Anna, Elsa, and Loki.

Loki was running through the crowd, jumping over barrels and sliding under tables. Elsa followed after as she kicked off her heels and continued to run barefooted. Anna was close to Elsa as she forced herself to catch up.

"Loki, this was a thoughtless idea!" Elsa shouts as she tried to keep up with him.

"But isn't it fun?" Loki asked with a big toothy smile on his face. "Instead of taking the easier way out of this by teleporting, we can run to the very end of the kingdom. Once all three of us are there, I will then teleport us."

"I don't want _fun_ , I want to get out of here _alive_ , Loki!" Elsa dodges a few townspeople who were not moving out of her way.

"And you are…" Loki replies.

Elsa sighs and glanced down at her dress as it was hitting the ground while she ran. Within only a few steps, she might trip over it. She lays a hand on her stomach and gently pushes in. The dress began to shrink, meeting her knees. Elsa lowers her hand and kept her focus on running away. _I didn't want this…_ , she thought and glanced over her shoulder to check on Anna. She was struggling to keep up and her long dress was also slowing down her pace. Elsa waves her hands and Anna's dress shrinks.

"Thanks, Elsa! Now we just need to figure out a way to gain speed! The guards are catching up with us!" Anna shouts to her. Elsa looks behind Anna, seeing five guards with swords as they roughly pushed people out of their way. Elsa eyes widens and screeches to a stop, she raises her hand with a smirk upon her face.

"Anna…dunk." Elsa says as she waited for her sister to follow her demand.

Anna nods and falls to the ground. Elsa shot snow out her hands as it floated over Anna and some townspeople, dropping down onto the guards. Anna gets back up onto her feet, turning her back to Elsa to see the buried men. She begins to laugh as townspeople began to stare in awe and whisper words.

"Anna, come on!" Elsa exclaims before waving her hand again. Snow came out her hands as it floated into a spiral and flashed a light of white. The spiral was now a white horse made out of snow. Elsa jumps onto the horse and held out her hand to Anna with a smile. Anna runs for her, grabs Elsa's hand, and jumped behind Elsa on the horse. She shivers from the chilly horse as Elsa pats on the horse's side and the horse took off towards the end of Arendelle.

"Where is Loki? I thought he was ahead of us?" Anna asked before glancing over her shoulder to make sure no more guards were coming.

"That damn man must have teleported when we were not looking." Elsa answered, forcing her eyes ahead.

"Well, we shouldn't worry about him for now. We have trouble behind us!" Anna says with nervousness in her voice. Elsa jerks her head around to see what was coming for them. Three men on horses with Hans on his one brown steed taking the lead were after Elsa and Anna. Hans was grinning at them with a sword in his hand.

"Oh no!" Elsa says then turns her eyes back ahead. She pats on the horse again. "Come on! You can run faster!"

The horse neighs and took off with the women. Hans eyes widens in shock before he quickly narrows them, frowning with clenched teeth. "Fall back!" He yells out before turning around his horse. The three guards followed.

"They retreated?" Anna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think Hans want to vacate that effortlessly, Sister." Elsa answers with a toothy grin. "He will continue to find us… _and_ try to kill us."

Suddenly, the girls disappears out of thin air, leaving the snowy horse to screech into a halt and neigh. Elsa and Anna appears within the forest just a few feet ahead from Arendelle's entrance.

"Whoa, what just happened? Wait, were we just teleported?" Anna asked with excitement. There was even a glow of the emotion in her blue eyes as she jumps up and down with adrenaline and a big smile on her face.

Elsa stood there for a moment before moving her eyes on Anna. She smirks at her. _You were always energetic…_ , Elsa thought.

"That was all Loki's work…I hope." Elsa replied and began to walk deeper into the forest. "Now, let's find him."

"You won't have to." A voice says overhead. Elsa stops her feet and jerks her head up, seeing a guard sitting on a branch of a tree. Anna runs up to Elsa's side and raised her clenched hands. The guard laughs. "Charming."

The guard began to glow green and once the light dimmed out, Loki was sitting in the guard's place. He was smirking down at them…down at Elsa.

* * *

"I can't believe that! We were almost killed!" Elsa yells. Loki, Anna, and she were all walking deeper into the forest to keep a distance from Hans and his men. "And _you_ only took care of _yourself_!

"I wasn't expecting you to have trouble handling your own guards." Loki replied with a smirk on his lips. His eyes were gleaming with amusement.

"Those were not my guards…or even _Anna's_! Those men had to be with Hans this whole time, but either way you created disaster of not helping me! I was keeping Han's men back as you ran away like a coward!"

Loki grins. "It's quite pleasurable to make you infuriated with me."

Elsa clenched her fist and walked over towards him. Loki stopped walking just for her as she grabbed hold of him and slammed him against a tree. Loki didn't react as his grin turned into a toothy smile.

"You are so _desperate_ to harm me… _Darling_." He sighs with his eyes glued on Elsa's.

"Shut your damn mouth." Elsa spats.

"Elsa-"

"Not now, Sister!" Elsa shouts over her shoulder, glaring at Anna before returning her icy blue eyes back on Loki.

"Oh, yes. You haven't told your sister about our romantic relationship."

"Wait, what? Romantic relationship?" Anna says to herself and glanced at her older sister. Elsa lets go of Loki and turns around to look at Anna. Loki turns his eyes on Anna as well. "How did this happen?"

Loki smirks before pulling Elsa close, crossing his arms over her body. "This had begun a few weeks ago. Isn't that right, _Dear_?"

Elsa doesn't answer as she stared down at the ground. Her cheeks grew a little warm as she slightly relaxed against Loki. _He's…so warm, but his personality is so…cold…,_ She thought before raising her eyes on Anna. Loki lowers his head and Elsa felt his breath beginning to lie against her neck, but before she could even move away, Loki plants a kiss just under her ear. A chill went down Elsa's back.

"Let go of me, Loki. I know for sure my sister does not want to see your inappropriate gestures." Elsa says while moving his arms away. "We should be more focused on getting Arendelle back."

"No, Elsa. I want to know more about… _this_." Anna says and points at them both on the word "this."

Elsa lays a hand on her shoulder and smiles. "We will answer all your questions after we get Arendelle back." She replied before lowering her hand as she walked passed her towards the direction of the kingdom.

"I'm guessing you have a plan?" Loki asked while crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. He followed behind her. Anna follows behind them after a soft sigh.

"I have an idiotic plan." Elsa answers, smirking.

 **(A/N): Comment and Review, please!**


	18. Author's Note 5

I...am... **BACK**! I'm so sorry for the long wait everyone! (I hope everyone is still here... *nervous laugh*) Personal problems had happened around the time I left FanFiction for quite a while. Then, life came along and I just couldn't return for...some months. Also, as we all know...Thor: Ragnarok is approaching and I haven't even finished this story. Now, here is the problem: I'm now deciding if I want to continue Falling for a Trickster or not due to the upcoming movie and that's where **you the readers** come along. **Do you want me to finish Falling for a Trickster OR cancel the story?** Depending on how many on each side responds will be this story's fate...

Talk to you all after the decisions. I'll give this maybe 2 to 3 days. Thank you.


	19. Chapter 14

**(A/N): So, I didn't get a response on getting rid of the story or keeping it, so I decided to continue it! I felt that it was a good story not to delete off my computer since I'm still a big Elski fan, so why not? Lol! I just didn't want the improved Loki in Thor: Ragnarok to affect readers prospective of Loki from Thor: The Dark World. Who knows? Maybe I will have an idea for the new Loki after I watch the movie. XD Well, here you go!**

"Elsa, don't do this!" Anna shouted as she was being yanked towards Arendelle's castle by Elsa.

"I had the throne, Anna! So, I want it back!" Elsa shouts back.

There were two guards at the front gates, pulling out their swords once they saw the women.

"Should we capture them?" One of the guards muttered to the other.

"I don't know. The older sibling is pulling on the younger one like a prisoner." The other guard answers.

"Where is that man that was with them before?"

"I don't know! Let us just capture them." The other guard walked towards the women as he puts away his sword. "We are taking you to the king, so take your hands off her!"

Elsa looks to the guard and smirks at him. She pushes Anna away and raises her hands in front of herself. "Very well. I will surrender myself to the king."

The guard stares down at Elsa then glances at Anna. "Take them away!" He demanded. The other guard that was still standing by the gate ran over and grabbed hold of Anna, taking her towards the castle. Elsa follows behind with the guard that spoke with her holding her arm as she was still smirking.

"Open the gates!" The guard that was holding onto Anna demanded. The gates began to squeak open as they continued to walk, heading through the castle's courtyard where Elsa reunited with Anna just a while ago before stepping into the castle. They walked through a long hallway, making to a brown and wooded double door. The guard holding Anna knocks on it then opens it. They all walked into the throne room.

 **"Guards!"**

Hans's voice echoed in Elsa's head.

"Your Majesty, we have found the fugitives outside the castle!" The guard holding onto Anna says.

Hans was sitting in the throne with straight posture, his arms on the arms of the throne as his hands clenched the ends of them, and looking straight ahead at the women with no expression.

"Throw them into the dungeon. We will take care of them later." Hans replies.

"I would like to speak with the King." Elsa says with her eyes staring at Hans as a smirk grew on her lips.

"The King does not want-" The guard holding Elsa begins to say.

"Let her speak, but take the young one to the dungeon." Hans interrupts.

"Yes, Your Majesty." The guard that was holding Anna answers before tugging her out the room.

"Hey! I'm not that young!" Anna shouts out before they left the room.

"…Elsa, step forth." Hans demands.

Elsa walks up with the guard still holding her. She stops walking once she was only five feet away from Hans. Her smirk was still on her lips. "Hans…" Elsa says.

"…Elsa." Hans replied.

"I regret saying no to your first request. I would like to…become your new Queen." Elsa explains.

Hans stays silent for a moment before sighing out with a smirk growing. "What changed your mind?" He asked as he stood up from the stolen throne.

"…Your idea of ruling this kingdom. If I were to be your Queen…your _Ice_ Queen…you could rule all the land you desire."

Hans gently grabs Elsa by the chin. He glances at the guard and gives him a signal to back off. The guard bows and walks away, leaving the room in the direction the other guard with Anna went. "Why should I believe someone as beautiful as you?"

"Do you really want to know?" Elsa sighs out as she grabs hold of his cheeks, smiling.

Hans begins to lean in. "…Yes…tell me…"

Elsa begins to lean in for a few seconds before using her right hand to grab his arm and spun him around, pushing him away a few feet. She quickly turns around to the few guards in the room and froze them from their feet to neck. Elsa turns back around to face Hans, aiming her hands at him. Hans looks over his over his shoulder, stunned. Then, he notices the frozen guards. He fully turns around and begins to laugh.

"Oh, I was waiting for this day to happen, Elsa." Hans begins to say as he raised his hands at her.

Elsa narrows her eyes. "What do you mean by that, Hans?"

"What can melt ice, Elsa?" Hans asked, grinning. He takes a step forward and Elsa takes a step back.

 **Loki smiles and takes a step forward. Elsa took a step back and raised in hands up in defense. Loki smirks at her.**

 **"Let's us start with your coronation." Loki answers. "Where everything began."**

 _When Hans found out about my curse…,_ Elsa thought. Her memory returned to the night of her coronation day:

 **"Elsa! I mean…Queen." Elsa heard Anna shout from behind her. She excuses herself from the conversation she had with two older men and turns to Anna with a smile. "Um, me again. May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."**

 **"You Majesty." Hans says with a quick nod of his head and a hand against his chest.**

 **"We would like…" They both began to explain to Elsa and stops with giggles, holding one another tight and close.**

 **"…Your blessing…" Hans continues, but him and Anna was too excited for something until they finally let it out at the same time.**

 **"…Of our marriage!" They both say.**

 **"What…marriage?" Elsa asked in confusion as she raised an eyebrow.**

 _Then after that big news, Anna and I gotten into an argument that I didn't want. That's when I wasn't able to control my powers, showing everyone that I was cursed with something I never wanted in the first place,_ Elsa thought.

 **"What did I ever do to you?" Anna questioned Elsa as she was heading towards the door to leave after she had ended her coronation ball.**

 **"Enough, Anna…." Elsa responds, quickening her pace.**

 **"No! Why, why did you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so _afraid of_?" **

**"I said, _enough_!" Elsa shouted while blasting ice across the floor, separating her and the guests. Everyone and even Elsa stood in shock and fear. The room was silent and the music had stopped.**

 **"Sorcery…" The Duke of Weselton mutters. "I knew there was something going on here…"**

 **"…Elsa…" Anna says.**

 **Then, Elsa rushes out the room, leaving everyone speechless.**

"Elsa, I will say this again. What can melt ice?" Hans asked, throwing Elsa out of her memory.

"…Fire…" She answers.

"…Good…then you would understand why I will defeat you today."

"Excuse me?" Elsa asked, but as she did, Hans blasted a fire towards Elsa. She flew a few feet back, landing with a thump. Elsa grunts out the pain.

"…I've study enough sorcery within a year to be ready to kill you when you return back for the throne, Elsa."

Elsa props herself up on her elbows and stares down at Hans. He was taking small steps towards her, so Elsa rushed up to her feet. She raises her hands back up, wincing from pain.

"Where in hell did you find spell books?" Elsa asked.

Hans smiles. "Why should I tell? What if I fail to defeat you and run off? I might need to return to where I learned my fire spells."

Elsa shoots a blast of ice at Hans. He blast a spray of fire and both elements came together, creating white smoke. Elsa raises her right hand up as ice spikes rose from the floor, sliding fast across the floor towards Hans. Hans dodges the spikes with a jump to the right before rushing to a stairwell, opposite from the doors towards the dungeons. The ice spikes crashes into the throne, breaking it into pieces. Elsa watches Hans run up the stairs with clenched teeth.

"Loki!" Elsa shouts out. Loki appears beside her with a green light shining then dimming out.

"Are you sure you don't want me to end Hans's life?" Loki asked with a smirk.

"No, I do not want you to. I am better than that to agree on murder." Elsa answers and looks at Loki, hands still in attack. "…You retrieve Anna and gather a crowd within town to see Hans's true personality."

Elsa begins to chase after Hans until she stops only a foot away from the stairs and looks over her shoulder. "And find Olaf!" She demanded before running up the stairs.

"Who is Olaf?" Loki asked himself before disappearing without any light.

 **(A/N): Comment and Review!**


	20. Chapter 15

**(A/N): So...I don't know if you guys know, but ummmm...I accidentally submitted this chapter before chapter 14 because I didn't notice until I was going through the previews of earlier chapters, so...if you guys got a spoiler of this chapter a few minutes ago without knowing how the world they all got into the castle...sorry. Guess what though, you lucky readers got two chapters because of my mistake, SO BE HAPPY. Um...I'm so sorry...don't leave me... T-T  
**

"How many doors does this damn castle need?" Loki muttered to himself as he ran down the halls of Arendelle's castle. Loki didn't expect the difficulty of finding the castle's dungeons to be so annoying. "I could have sworn the dungeons were this way. The door couldn't have just moved somewhere-"

Then, Loki realized Hans's trick and smirked. "Or he knew we were on our way because now I'm remembering there were signs on these doors." He says before running back in the direction of the throne.

After a minute of running, he stopped at an old wooden door down a hall by itself with a sign that said, "Storage Room". Loki gently grabbed hold of the knob and turned it as slow as possible. The door finally opened after a long hold of his breath and he poked his head in to see what's inside.

"I knew the bastard was clever. How did a small change go pass me?" Loki whispered as he stepped into the dungeons and closed the door behind him with a soft click. He began to scan the hallway he was in, seeing no guards afar, but he knew there had to be two at Anna's own room. He pulls out his dagger, but the second he did, he thought of Elsa and sighed. "She doesn't want me to kill them." He retreats his dagger and ran down the shaded hall.

Loki couldn't see passed ten feet, but he knew the King was prepared for him. He knew there was a trap ready somewhere ahead, but all he found was a living snowman skipping towards him. Loki froze and watched as it continued to skip and bumped into him.

Olaf shook his head and looked up at Loki. "Oh, I'm sorry, Mister! I didn't see you there. It's very dark in here." The little snowman said as he rolled back onto his stubby feet. "I'm Olaf."

Loki took a minute to realize this was the snowman Elsa was asking for and finally relaxed, frowning down at the happy creature.

"Elsa had me come aid you and Anna. Have you seen her?" Loki asked before watching the snowflakes fall from the little cloud over Olaf's head that landed and dissolved onto his cold body.

"Elsa has returned?"

Loki raised an eyebrow. "You didn't know?"

Olaf paused with widen eyes. "No. I was…in the kitchen eating cake…" He answered with a guilty tone.

Loki sighed. "We don't have time for this nonsense. Where is Anna?"

"I know where Anna is! Let me show you!" Olaf answered with a quick leap then turned around and wobbled back down the hallway with Loki walking behind.

"Why haven't the guards captured you?" Continued Loki.

"Wow, you ask a lot of questions." Olaf snapped with no emotion, not realizing his response was rude.

Loki was taken aback, but couldn't respond back since Olaf continued to speak.

"I don't know why. They captured Anna though and put her in these dungeons. We're not far from her now."

Loki quickly picked up Olaf and placed him behind himself. "I need you to be quiet, Olaf."

"Okay." Olaf replied.

They were finally able to see only a few more feet ahead of them and their source of light was sunlight coming from a window in a cell. Loki could see three guards blocking a cell door with their hands on the handles of their swords.

Loki pulls out his dagger. "I'm not following Elsa's rules this time." He muttered before looking over his shoulder at Olaf who was also focused on the guards.

"How are we going to save Anna?" Olaf asked once he saw Loki's green eyes on him. He looked a little worried, making Loki's eyes slightly soften.

"Stay here. I will call you when it's safe." Loki answered before dashing off towards the guards.

"There he is! Stop him!" Shouted a guard.

* * *

Elsa tumbles back down the staircase and gets her body smacked against a wall. "Damn it!" She coughed after getting hit with a fireball.

"You know, it was hard for me to decide if I wanted to kill you or make love to you when I found out you have come home. I was losing my mind before I stepped into your dungeon." Hans confessed with a grin upon his lips as he trotted down the steps.

"You disgusting bastard! Stay away from me and my sister!" Elsa screamed as she blasted an ice spike towards his heart, but he quickly moved aside and allowed it to pierce a wall behind him.

Hans laughed. "Even after giving passionate kisses to your little sister after you left, I was able to still see you in your elegant icy-blue dress."

Elsa took her heels off and finally gained the strength to stand back up, but Hans quickly ran down and slammed her back against the wall.

"Why don't you accept me?" Hans continued as he gently grabbed hold of Elsa's left thigh that was revealed passed her dress. "We could rule this kingdom together."

Hans's hand was burning with heat, melting through Elsa's thick skin. She was finally showing her fear towards him. Hans wanted everything of her and she only wanted to escape the uncomfortable position with him.

"What does Loki have that I don't?" Hans asked, beginning to slide his hand up.

As Hans was so distracted by Elsa's bare skin, he never realized her left hand was laid against his chest. "Some sort of sanity." She answered with a smirk before blasting him up the stairs with a small spiral blizzard.

Hans's body was smacked beside the Elsa's ice spike from before until the blizzard finally melted down. Once he hit the ground, he used his remaining strength to look down at Elsa as she walked up the stairs. Hans rushed up to his feet and continued to run up the rest of the stairwell while Elsa took her sweet time. _You are heading into your own defeat_ , Elsa thought.

 **(A/N): O_O Did Elsa just confess that she loves Loki...? LOL! Nah, she's just a badazz...Comment and Review!**


	21. Chapter 16

**(A/N): I had watched Thor: Ragnarok yesterday and it was amazing! You readers have to check it out before the internet spoils it for you, lol! If you have already watched it, why don't you send me a message of your favorite scene and I will tell you my two favorite scenes! XD Anyway, next chapter!**

Anna had huddled herself against the wall, crying the entire time she had been in the cell. She still thought it was a dream that Hans had betrayed her and her family. She thought she could just pinch herself awake, but she has already tried ten times.

Anna heard the ruckus beginning to stir outside her cell, making her jump up with joy. She thought Hans was finally taken care of and Elsa was there to let her free, but she was wrong. As Anna stepped up towards the door to look out the window, she had found three soldiers down and Loki grabbing her cell key from one of them.

"…Loki…?" Anna muttered.

Loki heard her and turned around.

"Is it over?" Anna continued.

Loki began to open her cell. "Not yet. Elsa is still distracting him. We need to handle the crowd that she wants outside the castle." He answered as he pulled open the door while Olaf came waddling beside him.

"Olaf!" Anna exclaimed.

"Hello!" Olaf responded with a wave and a smile.

"We need to hurry. Elsa already began pushing Hans up the stairs." Loki added before gently grabbing hold of Anna's wrist.

* * *

Hans had made it up the stairs and onto the roof where Elsa wanted him. Once Elsa made it up to the top, she froze the door shut. "Give up now while you still can, _Traitor_." Elsa shouted as she worked on the door.

Hans laughs. "Why? So, you can take your kingdom back with the reputation you have? You're a traitor yourself!"

Elsa turned around and smirked at him. "Of course, but they knew me longer to trust me more than you."

"When the traitor was someone you trust for many years, it would be harder to believe them anymore."

"Why didn't you think about that when you lied to my sister?" Elsa asked before spraying ice spikes at him.

Hans drops to the floor and pours out lava under her feet. Elsa flinched before jumping away and spraying ice on the lava to keep it from melting into the castle. As she hit the ground, her icy blue heels from before appeared on her feet. Before getting back up, she looked at Hans, and found him forming another fireball. Elsa quickly got back onto her feet and ran towards him before he launched the ball towards her. Elsa iced the ground ahead of her and dropped down on it to allow her to slide under the fireball. By the time the fire blasted the door behind her, Elsa had already gotten back onto her feet and grabbed hold of Hans. She pushed him back till his back hit the ledge. Hans grins at her infuriated face.

"What? Are you going to kill me now? Do you really have what it takes to murder someone, _Elsa_?" Hans teased.

Elsa clenched up and raised her right hand to show an ice spike aiming for his right eye. "…I've stabbed a man once and I didn't kill him. That means I can do it again."

Hans swallows hard. "Then, do it."

Elsa wickedly smiles.

"I wouldn't ask for that. She's pretty straight-forward about stabbing people she doesn't care for." Says another voice. Elsa looked over her shoulder finding Loki smirking back at her, so she melted her ice spike.

"What are you doing up here? Aren't you supposed to be gathering witnesses with Anna?" Elsa asked.

"I heard an explosion."

"Then, you protect my citizens!"

"That is what Anna is for, correct?" Loki grinned.

Elsa quickly created another ice spike. "You damn idiot!"

"Someone is being feisty." Loki teased before realizing Hans had grabbed hold of Elsa.

Elsa returned her focus on Hans, but it was too late for her to respond after he had yanked her over the ledge with him. Loki chased after them, but he couldn't grab Elsa's wrist in time.

"Loki! Help!" Elsa screamed, reaching out for him as her ice spike melted.

 _I can't run down those stairs in time_ , Loki thought. He stood there frozen, staring at the falling Elsa until he finally yelled out:

"Damn it!"

Loki jumped over the ledge and fell after her. He pulls out his dagger and flung it through Hans's left arm. Hans yelps and pushes Elsa away to care for his arm. Loki quickly glided over towards Elsa and grabbed hold of her.

"Elsa! I need you to help us here!" Loki shouted at her, but for some reason, this time she couldn't concentrate. Loki eyes widens in fear before glancing down at the cobblestone ground below. He looked back at Elsa while she suddenly had her eyes closed. So, he spun around to have his back face the ground and held Elsa tight. He leaned in his lips against her ear. "Don't open your eyes until you find yourself not falling anymore."

There was a pause between them until Elsa calmly laid her head against his chest as they continued to fall.

* * *

Anna and Olaf had gathered the crowd and was walking towards the castle when Elsa and Hans began to fall.

"Elsa!" She shouted when she noticed. She turned to the citizens. "Someone grab a hay wagon now!"

A young man with short blond hair and brown eyes nodded to her and dashed away to search for her request.

"Another man took a jump after them!" An elderly woman pointed out. Anna looked at the ledge of the roof and noticed the green on the man's attire.

 _Loki_ , she thought.

"Someone help me pull this wagon!" Shouted the man from before and four other men followed his demand. The men tugged it as fast as they could while Elsa and Loki were only seconds away from hitting the ground. The blond-haired man looked up and watched where they were falling and yelled one last time. "Push it a little bit to the left and run. They are going to hit hard!"

The men listened, pushed the wagon, then dashed towards the crowd as Hans landed into the lake below.

The man was right. Elsa and Loki had landed into the wagon, but it broke into pieces once they collided. The crowd had heard a loud grunt coming from the hay before a head popped out, revealing that Elsa was still alive.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed and ran for her to pull her into an embrace.

Loki rose up with a hand on his back as Olaf came running for him.

"Are you okay, Loki?" Olaf asked.

"I'm fine." He sighed before glancing at Elsa.

 **(A/N): Comment and Review! Thanks!**


	22. Chapter 17

**(A/N): Next chapter! Whoo! Also, I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving and please don't be biting anyone during Black Friday! You can find that same item you want on Amazon! X'D**

Two days after the showdown with Hans, Arendelle only had one day left to fully prepare a ball for Odin. Everyone, even the citizens, were running everywhere to work on something for the ball. As for Elsa and Anna, they needed to pick out their ball gown. They were heading down the halls towards their bedrooms as their servants continued to decorate the interior of the castle.

"…I should have listened to you, Elsa." Anna began to say.

Elsa glanced at her. "What are you talking about?"

"I should have listened to you about marriage back at your coronation. If I had the chance to know Hans a little better, he wouldn't have taken over Arendelle."

"Anna, that would have never been your fault. Hans would have never told anyone that he was going to take Arendelle from us. Honestly, that was my fault. I should have made sure the people I was inviting were friends of ours and not just acquaintances."

Anna looked over at Elsa and smiled. Elsa returned one back and they continued their way. As they did, Loki had turned down into their hallway from another and had caught Elsa's eyes.

Since Loki saved her two days ago, Elsa has been avoiding Loki with no reason at all. Though, she realized every time she sees him, her stomach would turn as if she was becoming nauseous.

Elsa stopped walking and clenched her fists. Anna continued walking, but noticed after a few seconds that Elsa was no longer beside her. Anna turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Elsa, are you alright?" She asked.

Elsa hesitated. "I'm fine." She answered as Loki came into contact.

"Hello, you two." Loki says with a smile before glancing at Elsa. She swallows hard and tries to become entertained with the decorations on a door to her right.

"Hi, Loki. Have you decided on your ball suit yet?" Anna asked.

Loki turned his eyes on Anna. "I have. Another green set of clothing in my wardrobe, I suppose."

Anna laughs. "Will I be seeing your brother at the ball?"

"I guarantee you will." Loki answered.

Anna jumped up with a small squeal of excitement. "I get to meet Thor? That's amazing!" She exclaimed, making Loki roll his eyes back on Elsa who was now amused with her sister.

Loki turned his eyes back on Anna. "I need to speak with Elsa for a moment and she will be with you soon."

"Oh, alright." Anna replied and turned to Elsa. "I'll be in my bedroom, Elsa."

Elsa nodded, so Anna headed off. She took a second to gain the courage to look back at Loki who was already staring at her, smirking.

"…I need to speak to you in private." He says. Elsa doesn't answer, but responded by grabbing his wrist and pulling him into the closest room they had nearby.

Elsa had taken themselves into a study and closed the door behind them. She thought about locking it, so nobody would walk into a conversation she didn't want anyone to know about, but she also thought about her safety with the murderer behind her. So, she turned to face Loki, finding him only two steps away from her, keeping her against the door. Loki raised a hand over her head and laid it against the door while looking down at her. His arm had blocked the chandelier light on the other side of the room, darkening his eyes that made Elsa suddenly fear him.

"…You've been avoiding me." Loki says.

 _He knew_ , Elsa thought, almost swallowing hard again.

"I have not." Elsa lied.

"I have lied to many people during my life, I can easily tell you're lying to me."

Elsa hesitated again.

"…So, why are you avoiding me?" Loki asked.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Loki repeated as a question. "I actually need you to know."

Elsa kept quiet, so Loki backed away from her. She finally relaxed and crossed her arms.

"Today is our last day to prepare for my father to visit your kingdom and I don't have time for you acting as if you don't love me anymore. If you want your part of the deal, you need to follow the plan."

Elsa kept her mouth shut; she didn't know what to say, so her nervousness got the best of her and made her shutter.

"Elsa," Loki called and got her attention. "Are you going to follow the plan or not?"

"I will follow the plan." Elsa spat out.

"Then, do it." Loki replied before pushing her aside and leaving the room. Elsa closed the door behind him and dropped to the floor in tears.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" She muttered. Elsa kept remembering that one sentence Loki had said to her:

 **"** **It's so easy to make you mad…sad…and…I might be able to make you fall in love with me. You are easy to play with, Elsa…"**

She couldn't stop thinking about Loki, about everything she accepted about him. Elsa kept thinking about his mockery, how he can easily become annoyed, and how he always smiles. She kept thinking about how quiet he is when not spoken to and how his heart had a warm spot for his mother. Elsa began to think about how much he held her, how warm his body was. Then, she thought of the last time they kissed.

"…He's so damn manipulative." Elsa muttered as she wiped her tears. "I need to get over him. This wasn't the plan; I wasn't supposed to feel this way."

 _Or was that what he wanted_ , she thought.

Elsa knew deep down inside her, some part of her wanted Loki. Though, she should have seen this coming. She should have prepared herself for the forbidden romance she wanted so bad from him. She knew the only reason she was feeling like this is because they were pretending to be something they were not, and it got the best of her. Though, Elsa kept thinking about sharing another kiss with Loki. She thought about finding his weakness, not through combat, but through…

There was a knock at the door. "Elsa? Are you in there? Loki had told me you would be." Elsa heard Anna say on the other side of the door. She stood up and opened it for her.

"Sorry, I made you wait. I needed to think about something." Elsa replied.

"No problem, but I have a surprise for you." Anna says before pushing her sister back into the study to close the door behind herself. "I hope you won't get upset, but next week I'm becoming the queen of Arendelle."

Elsa eyes widens in excitement. "You are?" She asked as she grabbed Anna's shoulders and squeezed them. "Congrats, Anna!"

Anna gleamed. "I just wanted to know if you will be attending my coronation on Wednesday."

Elsa smiles before pulling Anna into a hug. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

 **(A/N): Comment and Review! Thanks!**


End file.
